My Friend Ruined My Destiny
by JunnieHeart
Summary: x"pls. Check my profile... Thanks"x She is now engaged with her man's bestfriend; he is now engaged with his girl's sister. What should they do? This is my own story of how does Ga Eul and Yi Jung's story continue after their separation in episode 25.
1. Where Is He?

**Chapter 1 - Where Is He?**

This story starts after the F4 just got their own destined paths. Gu Jun Pyo who was now in States was studying for their company. He and his beloved Geum Jan Di went together to settle good things for the 2 of them. Geum Jan Di was now studying for her dream to be a doctor. Leaving her best friend in Korea was really hard for her but Gu Jun Pyo insisted that it was all fine for Chu Ga Eul. Yoon Ji Hoo, the erratic member of the group was now paying attention for Su Am Foundation. He and his grandfather was patching things up after what Chairwoman Kang He Soo damaged their company. So Yi Jung, the artist of the group, left for Sweden. 4 years of study to gain back his artistic prowess which he had before his accident in the club. Song Woo Bin, the only person who was not detailed as a CEO Officer of their company, Il Shin Industrial Company was clinging to his promise or maybe a favor from his friend. He was entrusted to take care of Chu Ga Eul while So Yi Jung was away. Chu Ga Eul who was a daughter of a tycoon, Chu Il Boong, was working in Shin Hwa Kindergarten. Her parents was settling in Japan because their main office was located their. She grew up living alone in her condo unit. So Yi Jung was the lucky guy who get her heart for the first time and definitely the last guy to hold it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Woo Bin was now driving to Shin Hwa Kindergarten to fetch his friend's girl, Chu Ga Eul. It was 2 days after Gu Jun Pyo, Geum Jan Di and So Yi Jung left Korea together. So Yi Jung heading for Sweden while the couple for States. He remembered the past when they are still in high school. The "kick of death" from Jan Di, their Caledonia trip with Jan Di and Ga Eul, the Snow Mountain Trip, etc. It was all playing in his mind. _"I wish time will come back."_ He told to himself.

As he was now inside the Shin Hwa ground, he saw Ga Eul standing outside the school doors and was looking side by side. He looks on his clock and fined out that he was 30 minutes late. As soon as he poured down the car, he got out and opened the door for Ga Eul. He saw the disappointment on her face.

"Mianhe Ga Eul-shi."

"It's ok Sunbae. In the first place, this was not your job." She told while sitting on the passenger sit of the yellow sports car.

Woo Bin head to the driver's seat.

"I am doing this for my friend's sake." He starts the engine. It's been two days since the couple and Yi Jung left right? I felt like the past 2 days was 2 years."

"Jan Di never called me since she left." Trying to change the topic about Yi Jung who left her. "Maybe because Jun Pyo Sunbae and her was now busy touring there."

Sounded like doubting and said, "I don't think so. It's not the first time Jun Pyo went there."

"But it is Jan Di's first time there."

Woo Bin who was staring ahead didn't answer pretending that he didn't heard Ga Eul's answer.

"Maybe Yi Jung called you last night." He teased.

"No. He doesn't." She stared outside trying to escape the topic.

Woo Bin look at her and said, "Ga Eul... I was just joking." He was tapping her shoulder but Ga Eul never looks to him. He poured down on an Ice Cream shop. _"Maybe Ice Cream can cool down your temper."_

He jump off of the car and head inside the Ice Cream shop. Ga Eul was left smiling in the car. _"Woo Bin Sunbae really knows how to tickle a girl."_ She thought of herself.

Woo Bin knock the mirror. Ga Eul saw the Strawberry flavored Ice Cream. "My favorite." She exclaimed. She opened the mirror and get the Ice Cream on Woo Bin's hand. "Kamsahamnida Sunbae."

_"My thoughts are right." _He thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ga Eul was now inside her Condo unit. She removed her bag, untied her scarf and go to the bathroom to get some shower. After a few minutes in the shower, she came out having a towel to cover her body. She wear her pajamas and was now ready to sleep when her phone receive a text message.

"Let's have some chat. I am on Face book now. - Ha Jae Kyung."

She opened her Laptop then signed in on her Face book account. She opened her Chat Box and saw that Ha Jae Kyung was really online.

She sent a message to her.

"Chu Ga Eul: Onni, I thought you have some business there? How come you still find time chatting with your friends?"

"Ha Jae Kyung: It's really boring here. Especially when you are all alone. How was your day Ga Eul-shi?"

"Chu Ga Eul: It's fine. Even if Jan Di-ya left me."

"Ha Jae Kyung: Is she really the reason or there is someone else?"

"Chu Ga Eul: Onni! Stop mentioning him."

"Ha Jae Kyung: I didn't mention anyone's name."

"Chu Ga Eul: Well, if you will mind to ask who's with me this morning?"

She doubted and sends her a question, "Ha Jae Kyung: Who?"

"Chu Ga Eul: Woo Bin Sunbae."

Jae Kyung taken aback and respond, "Ha Jae Kyung: its only 2 days when So Yi Jung left you and now, you were replacing him?"

"Chu Ga Eul: I didn't mean that. I thought you will get jealous but I was wrong."

"Ha Jae Kyung: And how can say that there is a possibility that I will get jealous?"

"Chu Ga Eul: I didn't mean anything. It's getting late Onni. I have some work to finish tomorrow. I'll reach for you if I have time."

"Ha Jae Kyung: Ok. Mianhe Ga Eul-shi because I left without even saying goodbye to you. I'll just call you tomorrow morning. Bye." She turned her Account to an Offline state.

_"Onni really have some nerves when it comes to her friends."_ She turned off the lights and lay down on her bed to catch some sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So Yi Jung finally reached his destination. He was now sitting on a sofa in his condo unit. He was staring at his phone, showing Ga Eul's only photo that he has. She was magnificently smiling and her one eye was closed... Showing cuteness from her face. He missed her a lot. If he can just go back and hug her tight, promise to be with her but it is her who forced him to go to Sweden to study again. In addition, he promised her that he would come back as a good potter once again, even if in the past he did became.

Taken aback, his phone suddenly rang. He saw Gu Jun Pyo's name on the screen and picked it up...

"Annyeong?" He said, feeling awkward about the instance.

"Are you in Sweden now? Jan Di-ya was not feeling fine until he hear you ok." He was so pissed. Yi Jung can hear some jealousy on Jun Pyo's voice on the other line.

"I'm fine Jun Pyo-ya. Thanks for the concern. I'm going to enroll tomorrow. How about you?"

"We are now in a drive heading to the university. Have you called Woo Bin and Ji Hoo?"

"I haven't. My time is a little tacky now." He grabbed his planner and saw his scheduled duties. "Remember Jun Pyo, I didn't came here just to study."

"Well then, we're off. Take care there, call us if something happens." Jun Pyo was about to hung up when Yi Jung stopped him...

"Jun Pyo, tell Jan Di thanks for the concern. A little favor from her pls? Can she update me about what's happening with..." He paused, embarrassed about his favor.

"Ga Eul-shi? Well then, we promised. I'll hang up." Then he cut the call.

After Jun Pyo hung up, Yi Jung thought about Ga Eul.

_"I wish she's loyal."_ He whispered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ga Eul decided to walk home. She told Woo Bin that she wants to be alone for now. Maybe because, she missed him badly. She goes to the skating rink where he and she were having a fake date to help Jun Pyo & Jan Di fixed their relationship. She sited on a bench outside the rink and looked at the couples who were having there happy times while wearing there skating boots and their hands held each other.

_"It's been 2 weeks since he left." _She whispered. For the past days, Yi Jung never calls her nor sends a message. Even the letter that he promised to send was nowhere to find. She fined the contact number Woo Bin gave her but she dialed it many times but no one is picking up. Ji Hoo didn't receive any news from Yi Jung, even Jan Di and Jun Pyo never too. She was concluding that maybe his Casanova blood was running to her veins again. Her thinking was disturbed with a phone call from Jae Kyung.

"Onni?"

"Fetch me now. I'm here on the airport. I'll wait for you."

"Ok. Wait for me. I'll just get my car." She cut the call.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Why does Yi Jung Sunbae silent these past few weeks?" Jan Di asked Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo dropped the paper that he was reading and responds, "Maybe he's busy. Take note that he was managing their museum there while studying."

"Even a text message can relieve Ga Eul's anxieties." She told disappointedly.

"Do you have feelings for Yi Jung?" He's really jealous at how Jan Di was concern to Yi Jung.

"I didn't say anything. I'm just..." Before she can respond, Jun Pyo grabbed her arm and clutched her waist. "What are you doing?" His face was really near hers. His nose touched her cheek.

"I am your boyfriend. Don't try to forget that huh?" He smirked.

"I am not saying that..." Jun Pyo gets her lips and suddenly, a savoring kiss happened. It was the first torrid kiss the two ever make. Jan Di pushed him a little and said...

"You are crossing the lines Jun Pyo-ya." She giggled. She grabbed his neck ad gave him a one last kiss for the night. Jan Di hugged his man after the kiss. "I have no regrets in loving you."

Jun Pyo tightens his hug and kiss Jan Di's shoulder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ga Eul fetches Jae Kyung to the airport and headed to her home afterwards. She helps Jae Kyung with her luggage and brings it to her room. Jae Kyung lies down on Ga Eul's bed and closes her eyes. She was so tired because of the trip.

"Do you have some news about Jun Pyo now?" She was really awkward to ask but it is Ga Eul. She trusted her friend really much.

Ga Eul who was preparing some pajamas for Jae Kyung was shocked about her question.

"None but when I called Jan Di last time, they seem fine." She noticed Jae Kyung staring through the ceiling. "Do you still regret letting him go?"

"No. I am really happy for them. What about Woo bin-shi?" She didn't notice her words.

She came out of the dressing room and put the pajamas on the bed side. She goes to the kitchen to cook something for her and for Jae Kyung.

"He's fine. He was really taking care of me. He never failed in making me happy." Ga Eul smiled after answering. "Do you still find him as your dream guy?"

She walks to the kitchen and sits down on one of the chair.

"Honestly speaking, it was a yes." She sighed. "But it seems that he can only see me as a friend."

"Onni, let's talk about him later. Get some shower and I'll cook food for the two of us. Ok?"

Jae Kyung nodded for affirmation.

She was so used into Ga Eul's condo unit because this is her safe house. When she wants to escape those nasty guards her father hired for her, this is where she stays. She gets inside the bathroom and undresses herself. She opens the shower and wet her body. When water was running to her body, she can feel that even her problems run with the water. She is worrying about the next man whom his father will be dealing an arrange marriage for their company._ "Who's after Gu Jun Pyo?" _She whispered herself.

It only took her 10 minutes to get some shower. She headed to the dining room and saw Ramen and Kim chi. Ga Eul really do not know how to cook except for Ramen and Kimchi. She sank herself on one of the chairs and got her chopsticks on the side of the bowl. Ga Eul emerged from the kitchen and sit down opposite to her.

"I'm sorry Onni. Tomorrow, I'll hire a personal cook for us."

"Ok, sorry to disturb you Ga Eul-shi."

"No, you are not a distraction Onni." She ate some noodles and looked to Jae Kyung. "Is there something wrong Onni?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about the company, or to be specific..." She paused and look on to the noodles then start playing with it. "My father's next plan."

"Ahjussi's next plan?" She can't get Jae Kyung's point.

"After I objected in marrying Gu Jun Pyo, my father was always finding another company whom will fit his plans. Maybe another arranged engagement is on its way." She sighed. "You are really lucky to have Mr. & Mrs. Chu as your parents."

She smiled. "Thanks for the compliment Onni. Well, eat faster because I need to go to sleep early on time because I still have to finish some works tomorrow."

"You can go first. Maybe I'll just find some way to sleep."

She agreed and don't say anything.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A man dressed in black suit knock a big maple door. An old-man answered and let the man outside his office get inside.

The man bowed down. "Sir. I finally found the details about Mr. Song Woo Bin. He's the only son of Mr. & Mrs. Song."

The man swivel the chair to face the one who's talking. "Then my daughter? Where she is?" He asked.

"She's now currently working as a pre-school teacher in Shin Hwa Kindergarten."

"She's still having that eagerness to help other people." He sighed. "Update me when something new happens to her. You my leave now."

"Araso Mr. Chu Il Boong." He bowed down and gets out of the room.

When his assistant faded. He whispers himself... _"Chu Ga Eul, this is the first favor from your father. I hope you can understand."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Woo Bin was alone in their lounge. He already texted Ji Hoo so someone can accompany him. Ji Hoo said that he is coming.

Woo Bin cannot find something to do. After his friends left Korea, he stop in making love with women. He tied himself to a promise that he said to his best friend So Yi Jung. He did not go to those nightclubs and did not date someone. He is just busy taking care of Chu Ga Eul and helping his father.

Ji Hoo came holding a pizza box in his right hand. He put it on the table and gets something refreshing on their fridge. He sited opposite of the sofa where Woo Bin was sitting. He noticed some anxieties on Woo Bin's aura. He then asked…

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am thinking how Yi Jung and Jun Pyo are now." He sighed.

"Jun Pyo never failed to call but since Yi Jung left, I never received any call from him." He opens the box and gets a slice of the pizza. "Would you mind some pizza?"

He gets the pizza and holds it with his left hand. "Even Ga Eul never received any news from him. Is he that busy?"

"He called Jun Pyo when he was in Sweden but that was the last call he made. Now, when Jun Pyo was calling him, no one is answering."

"Then if I fell in love with Ga Eul while he was away, there must be no regrets in the end." He proclaimed.

"Is that a joke?" Ji Hoo hesitantly asked.

"Yes it is. I am not the kind of man who steps over a girl of a friend." He bites some pizza and stares in the wind.

Ji Hoo just let out a mysterious smile.

_Author's note: This is my second fan fiction after I deleted my first story. Sorry for wrong grammars and shallow English words. Reviews are deeply accepted. The story was fast because I want my first story to be short since it was my first story to be continued because I have deleted the first one. Now, can you send me some ideas or plots that can make the story really complicated? This story was focusing with Yi Jung & Ga Eul._

_**KiraKira128**- well this is the first chapter. Tell me if I did improve even a little bit. If not, maybe I need your help again and ask you about a new story once again. You were my mentor here._

_**Choppy1993- T**hanks again. I hope that you would send more reviews as the story progresses. **:)**_


	2. I Finally Admit It

_**NOTE: For Thanks for those who sent their comments. For others, if you can.. Please leave some comment. A comment can really help me big. Thanks everyone.**_

**Chapter 2 – I Finally Admit It**

Jae Kyung finds time to go to the F4 lounge where his ex- boyfriend Gu Jun Pyo stays when he wants to ease out to her. When she came, she was just expecting one person and she heard that there are two people inside. They are talking; she can hear everything. It was the voice of his fellow colleagues, Yoon Ji Hoo & Song Woo Bin. She heard what he confessed to Ji Hoo. She heard,

"Maybe I'm just trying to find for a true love since the 3 of you find yours. I am a little frustrated now. So please? Stop that pairing between Ga Eul and me." Woo Bin said to Ji Hoo angrily.

"I am not pairing you up Woo Bin; I just want you to tell me if you really like her." Jae Kyung heard Ji Hoo sigh. "I know how it feels Woo Bin."

"Then, were you expecting something about our friendship? Do you want another set of Jun Pyo-Jan Di-Ji Hoo pair from this friendship?" He was already shouting.

"Can you just calm down?" His voice was trying to lessen the anger of his friend. "I just want you to tell me the truth about your feelings; I don't feel any mistake on loving someone."

Jae Kyung lean back as her knees started trembling. She likes Woo Bin and she admits it, but what is happening now? Does Woo Bin love Ga Eul already? It is just the 5th week since Yi Jung left. She is now getting pissed, trying to walk out when she was stopped because of a frustrating sentence.

"Ok. I like her and my like was starting to cross over its limitations. I am now taking care of her not because Yi Jung entrusted her to me but because it is my will." He lessens the volume of his voice. "I just want to walk away from her but my feet never allows me to do so."

Jae Kyung felt her knees weaken and her eyes start to release tears. She heard it clearly and realizes that she cannot blame anyone except herself. After Gu Jun Pyo disagrees on loving her, she tries to find a better person than before. She saw Woo Bin's attitude and started to fell in love with him secretly. Now, is Ga Eul destined to be the next one to break her heart? She was now escaping the scene when Woo Bin saw her outside the lounge and called for her attention

"Jae Kyung?" He asked as if he does not know her.

She wiped her tears first and faces the man who is talking. "Woo Bin-shi?" She looked at the lounge and reason out, "I thought Ga Eul was inside but I saw you two talking seriously that's why I don't try bothering you."

"I sent her home already. Want to have some tea?" Woo Bin invites her.

"Fine, it's been a while since the last time we talk." She nodded and doze-off to Woo Bin's car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jae Kyung & Woo Bin having their tea at one of the famous teahouse in South Korea. Jae Kyung breaks the silence after she noticed that Woo Bin have his eyes red in color.

"Have you cried?"

Woo Bin taken aback, stares to her and lied, "No I don't. Why should I?"

"Your eyes were really red. Have a problem?" She holds his right hand. "Release it to me."

Woo bin felt a relief on Jae Kyung's company. He let it out and told her everything.

"Have you experienced loving a man who's currently your lady's man?" He lean back and puts his right hand to his chest.

"Did you forget my relationship with Gu Jun Pyo?" She rests her back to the lean of the chair.

"Is it this hard?" He did not notice his words.

"Why? Can you elaborate things?" She still asks even though she already knew what he was saying.

"Jae Kyung, can I trust you with a secret?" He asks her in a low voice.

"Of course Woo Bin." She moves closer, "What was it?"

"I like Ga Eul-shi badly." He buries his head with his hands. "I can't stop it."

Her knees were shaking again, like what she felt outside the lounge. "I knew it Woo Bin-shi."

"What?" He looks up and asked her, "How do you…" Before he can ask, Jae Kyung starts to explain.

"I knew it all along. You fetch her; you treat her for something to eat; takes care of her. Who wouldn't know?"

"Am I that obvious?" He let out a sigh.

"For those who know you well, you were obvious but for those who don't… they shall study your biography first." She sips the tea and looks at her clock. "Maybe I should go now. It was a little late. Thanks for the tea." She rises.

Woo Bin stands up. "I'll send you home."

She shook her head and smiles, "I am staying on a private place so let me go home on my own. Good night Woo Bin-shi." She bows down and walks to the door. She bids him goodbye before she truly faded.

He sits again on their table, when his phone rang. To his shock, he picked it as fast as he could. He hesitantly asked the caller why.

"Ga Eul-shi? Why do you call?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ga Eul lies down to her bed. She was now experiencing backaches. Her eyes close when her phone rang. She picked it and heard Lee Hyori on the other line. She is the principal of Shin Hwa High.

"Ms. Lee?" She asked sheepishly.

"Ms. Chu? Sorry to disturb your rest but we forgot to inform you. We'll be having our High school ball next week. The entire faculty staffs are invited as the CEO told so."

"Mr. Gu Jun Pyo is coming too?" She asked, trying to figure out if her friend is coming too.

"Yes. He and his girlfriend are coming." Ms. Lee Hyori affirmed.

"Thanks for the update Ms. Lee." She responds happily.

"You're welcome Ms. Chu. You can now sleep again." Ms. Lee cut the call.

After Ms. Lee faded, she calls Woo Bin. He picked it up at the second ring.

"Woo Bin Sunbae?" She tries to sense if she is disturbing him or not.

"Ga Eul-shi? Why do you call?"

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No you don't. What is it?"

"Don't fetch me tomorrow. I am going to buy something."

"Then, can I come with you?"

"No Sunbae. I owe you much now."

"It's ok Ga Eul-shi. Besides I want to help you out."

Woo Bin heard her sigh. "Ok Sunbae. Pick me at 4:00pm. Thank you so much Sunbae."

"You're always welcome." He said proudly. "Now, start resting because it's too late. I will cut the call. Goodnight Ga Eul-shi."

"Goodnight Sunbae." She said and goes back to sleep again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jae Kyung wakes up because of Ga Eul's voice.

"Jae Kyung Nona? I'll be off now."

She sheepishly turns around and looks to her. "Ok. Take care." She closes her eyes again.

Ga Eul walks away without even making another noise.

Jae Kyung's POV:

[Flashback]

Woo Bin told her, "I like Ga Eul-shi badly and I can't stop it."

[End of the flashback]

"You were too lucky Ga Eul." She sank her self to the pillow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

3:00pm

Woo Bin arrived early at Shin Hwa High. He rests his body on his leather chair and do not notice that he fell asleep.

4:00 pm

Ga Eul notices a bright yellow car outside the school. She saw Woo Bin sleeping inside the car. She knocks on the mirror and bid hello to him. He gets out of the car and opens the car door for the passenger's seat.

"Mianhe Sunbae." She bows down before entering the car.

Woo Bin doze off to the driver's seat. "It's ok Ga Eul-shi. Let us go?"

She nodded as a sign of affirmation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jae Kyung finally finds time to visit Shin Hwa mall; as the representative of JK group for its share to the company. She finds everything all right, except for what she saw. It is Woo Bin and Ga Eul picking and looking at some dresses. She stares to them for more than a minute but finally walks away as she feels her heart beats faster.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She looks at the dresses. Everything was stunning except for that blue dress. She gets it and scans it. She found it magnificently. She turns back to look to him and Woo Bin just nodded.

She tried it. She gets in to the fitting room and stay for 3 minutes. Woo Bin finding a suit while Ga Eul was trying that dress. The long wait is over; she finally opens the door.

Woo Bin dropped the suit that he was holding when she saw how gorgeous she is. Her dress was half-shouldered and neatly fabricated. He can't say any word.

"Am I ugly?" She asks him but receives nothing. "Sunbae!"

Taken aback and answers, "You're really gorgeous Ga Eul-shi."

"Well, I won't get this one. You're making me some kind of jerk." She turns to her back and was stopped for what he said, "Then, I'll be getting it for you." She said nothing and changes her clothes.

When she gets out, she saw Woo Bin choosing some suits. She comes closer to her friend.

"Let me help you with this." She gets some suits and put it back then find again.

Woo Bin heard her shout, "Sunbae!" She exclaimed. "I fin'lly find one." She handed him a silver suit with black prints on it. It also includes one black pant. "These fits you better more than anything."

"Thanks Ga Eul-shi." He handed the suit, the pant and the dress to the sales woman. "We'll get this."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jun Pyo & Jan Di came on the exact date set for the ball. They were already dressed and were ready for the ball. A limo fetches them and leads them to the place, Shin Hwa Hotel.

When they came in at the reception, Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di's waist.

"What are you doing?" She tries to escape but Jun Pyo tightens his grip.

"Don't ever try to escape in my eyes. If I see you with other men, I'll have them ready for their funeral. Araso?" He stares to his girlfriend and saw her nodded. He grabbed her to the nearest table where his sister and her husband were.

"Good Evening Mr. Lee Dong Wook." He stretches his hand for a handshake.

Mr. Lee grabs his hand and shakes it. "Good Evening too." Jun Pyo nodded to his sister as a sign of respect.

"You look really stunning tonight Jan Di." Jun Hee commented as she saw Jan Di wears a black strapless dress. Her hair has extensions and curled it on the latter part of it.

"Kamsahamnida Noona." She bows down.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ga Eul was now ready to go the ball. She wore that dress she bought with Woo Bin. She is walking to the main door of the building where her condominium unit was located when a black Mercedes drove down in front of her. Woo Bin emerged from the car wearing the suit she chose for him.

"Now, may I date you for the ball?" Woo Bin offered his right hand.

_Chapter 2 is out. Reviews are still accepted_.

_**Next Chapter's Title: Bare Me To Have Him.**_

_**KiraKira128-**__I have now two chapters. What can you say?_

_**Choppy1993**__-here's the next chapter. I updated it as for your request._


	3. Bare Me To Have Him

**Chapter 3- Bare Me To Have Him**

"What takes her long? She's already late." Jan Di was worried because Ga Eul did not arrive on time. "Maybe something happens to her."

"Stop talking like that Jan Di. I know, she's alright." Jae Kyung tries to lessen the worries of her friends.

"Even Woo Bin is late." Ji Hoo added. "Jun Pyo, is Woo Bin coming?"

"I don't know. I never ask him." He smirks. "We know him a lot Ji Hoo. His not attending parties like this. He only attended the graduation ball because he wants to dance with Jan Di, right?"

"Somehow you have the point. Now, let's all wait for Ga Eul, she will come because she's one of the teachers here." Ji Hoo replied and sips a wine.

Jae Kyung remembered what she saw last week. She knew that Ga Eul is coming but not sure, if her thought was right. "Is Woo Bin coming with Ga Eul?" She felt someone taps her shoulder. She turns around and saw Jan Di hiding behind her. Jan Di whispers and says, "They are here."

"Who?" Sounded doubtful.

Jan Di points her lips to the door of the hotel; Jae Kyung on her curiosity turns around and saw a couple walking nearer to them. The woman wears a blue dress and the man wears a silver suit with black prints on it. She was shocked and speechless; she cannot even look to them straightly. She excuses herself and runs to the bathroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What?" She asks and thinks of what he really meant to be. "You bought that suit because you want to accompany me at the ball? Sunbae." Ga Eul feels so much debt to Woo Bin that she doesn't know how to pay it.

"It's a surprise Ga Eul-shi?" He smiles. "Now, can I accompany you?" Still his hand was stretched out so Ga Eul can take it anytime.

She takes his hand and let him lead her to his new car. He opens the door and let her in. Doze off to the driver seat & starts the engine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jae Kyung can't hide it anymore. He loves her so much. She's even entrusted with his feelings for her but what she can do? His heart beats for her. She cannot control other's feelings. As she dries her tears and tries not to smudge her make-up, she gets out of the bathroom and faces the reality again. Her ex boyfriend was happy with his girlfriend and the one she loves comes with her friend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jan Di sits next to her friends. Her boyfriend, Gu Jun Pyo makes some chitchats with his friend since its been 2 months they did not see each other.

"Does Woo Bin Sunbae dating you?" She asks her friend after they came.

Mentioning his name made Jae Kyung's ears deaf for a little time. She decided to be quiet while the two is talking.

"No Jan Di-ya. What are you talking about?" She slaps her low in force.

"Is he courting?"

"Jan Di-ya, Woo Bin Sunbae is my friend. Besides, he's also a friend to Yi Jung." She defenses herself.

"Speaking of Yi Jung Sunbae, did he call you?"

Ga Eul is about to respond when she herd someone asking her from her back.

"Ga Eul-shi, can you have some dance with me?" She already knew the voice; she smiles and faces the man. She takes his hand and let him guide her to the dance floor.

Jan Di sighs and says, "Woo Bin Sunbae is really a distraction.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"How do you find this night?" Woo Bin asks his partner while they are dancing. He tightened his grip so that she has his support while they are dancing.

"I'm happy Sunbae." Smiles. "By the way, thanks for accompanying me."

"It's a pleasure Ga Eul-shi." He said and let out his truest smile.

They dance as if they are the only people in the event. Jun Pyo has his eyes steady to the two, Jan Di who was sitting next to Jun Pyo just let out an anxious eyes. Ji Hoo just kept looking to the newspaper because he already knew why the two acting like that. He turns the pages and reaches the entertainment section. He sees a picture of his friend who was in Sweden and reads the news about him. "Mr. So Yi Jung getting married next year?" He calls Jun Pyo's attention and hands him the newspaper. Jan Di's curiosity runs and looks at the newspaper too.

"Is this for real?" Jun Pyo asks Ji Hoo.

"I don't know. I just saw it written there." He responds.

"Is that the reason why Yi Jung Sunbae never calls us?" Jan Di gets pissed.

Ga Eul heard Yi Jung's name and walks back to their table.

"What's the…" Before she can finish her sentence, she already read the news.

"Ga Eul-shi?" Woo Bin gets concern. "Do you want to go home?"

She gets out of the venue leaving her friends pity her because they all knew their status.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Woo Bin calls Jae Kyung before he takes Ga Eul somewhere else.

"Jae Kyung, can you help me explain things for Jun Pyo and others? She needs time to process things." He explained.

"Where are you taking her?" Jae Kyung's jealousy runs again. "I think, it's better if you send her home."

"I already knew it but she needs a place where she can realize things." He defenses himself. "No worries, I have nothing to do with her."

"I didn't say anything. I'll hang up." She cuts the call and never let Woo Bin elaborate things more.

Jae Kyung's thoughts:

"_You always run after her as if she's always in danger. This time that I let myself love again, you were like Gu Jun Pyo too. Why can't these people see me? Am I that ugly? Am I that jerk? I don't know what to do or say. I shouldn't love these guys since the very beginning."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Woo Bin decides to take her somewhere else. He brings her to Seoul National Gym. Ga Eul cannot respond because they are already there, only the two of them.

"Are you a player Sunbae?" She asks him while he is getting the ball on the floor and shoots one. She sits on one of the chairs inside the gym.

"Maybe here, I am. Outside was the real me. I don't tend to play on others feelings."

She heard his words. Is he pertaining to Yi Jung? "What do you mean?"

"I knew my friends since we are in kindergarten. I used to grow with them on my side and I knew them all along. We all have same characteristics and same point of views even though Jun Pyo changed a little bit because of Jan Di. Maybe Yi Jung was forced to a marriage he never really like."

"I knew him too Sunbae but loving someone who doesn't even confess or say his true feelings was really hard. Maybe I should try to fix myself with another life."

"Another life? What do you mean?" He sounded doubtfully.

"I want to go to Japan because I want to train myself. I just decided after I read the column, he starts his trainings and why I shouldn't?" She tries to smile but it all ended up with a deep sigh.

"And you're leaving Korea?" He asks and sits down next to her.

"No. I don't want to." She defenses as if she was arrested, "If my father needs me then I'll go but not this time. The kids still needs me."

He laughs and says, "They don't need a teacher who runs from a celebration without even looking back to her friends. That's a sign of being disrespectful." He teased.

She tries to puunch Woo Bin but Woo Bin was a fast runner. They were running after each other while Ga Eul is shouting his name.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Woo Bin drive her home. She already went home late. Jae Kyung was sitting on the sofa. She knew that she waited for her. She tapped her shoulder and said, "Jae Kyung Onni. I am home. Go to the room now."

She turned around to be sure if it is really Ga Eul; she stood up. "Where have you been? We are all worried."

"I'll explain everything tomorrow." She led her to her room and let her sleep again.

She was walking to her room when her phone rang, she picked it up.

"Annyeong?" She greeted.

"Ms. Chu, your mom was in critical condition." A woman's voice was on the other line.

"What?" She dropped her bag and held her phone with her two hands. "What happened to my mom?"

"She's now in a comatose condition. Your father needs your presence Young Lady."

"I'll be there. It would take me long before I go there but please take care of my mom." She cut the call.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(**2 months after… the day before Woo Bin and Ga Eul leave Korea for Japan)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You're coming with her?" Jae Kyung shouts on the other line.

"Yes, my dad told me so." He explains, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"It's about family Woo Bin. You have nothing to do there."

"My dad requests me to accompany the daughter of the Chu's and she's also my friend. In addition, our family wants me to send their regards for Ga Eul's mom."

"Then send them flowers and fruits like what I have done." She insists.

"What's up with you? I do not want her to leave the country alone because I do not want her to be in danger and then I am not with her." Woo Bin also shouts to her as he loses he's temper. "I love her Jae Kyung and I always want to be on her side so that if she needs me, I am near to her. You're acting weird. Try to respect other people's decision so that they would respect you too. I don't even need to tell you that I am leaving with her." Moreover, he cuts the call.

"Because I love you too. It is hard for me to accept that you are always with her." She explains but realizes that he is not listening anymore.

She just put her head on her table and cries as much as she can.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Woo Bin and she decided to go to Japan for Ga Eul's mom 2 months after the ball happened. Woo Bin was asked to represent their family concerns towards Ga Eul's mom condition. Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di went their before they headed back to States. Yoon Ji Hoo has sent his regards to Ga Eul's dad while Ha Jae Kyung sent flowers and fruits through her secretary.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

NOTE:

(It has been 4 months & Yi Jung is still not contacting her.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tokyo, Japan.

The driver of Chu family drove them to Tokyo Medical Center where her mother was confined. She headed to her room and buries her head to her mother's bed. She let all her worries and concerns out. Her dad was home after of 2 weeks straight staying on the hospital. Woo Bin brushes her back trying to lessen the pain she is now experiencing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ji Hoo was having his meeting with his fellow board members. His secretary holds his phone and it suddenly rung,

He saw an unknown number. He picked it up and greeted the person on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Ji Hoo?"

He knew the voice and he can't be wrong.

"Yi Jung?" He asked.

"Yes, it is me. I am calling Woo Bin for the past 2 days but it seems that he changed his contact number." He explained.

"He's not here." Ji Hoo said.

"Where is he?" He asks.

"He's busy right now." He's trying not to talk about Ga Eul. "The engagement?"

"It's just fidgety news. Have it reached Korea?" He asks.

Yi Jung heard him sigh and said, "My father incorporates me with the daughter of the Park's. He really needs painters to widen the families' concern when it comes to arts."

"Are you with it?"

"No. Il Hyun is trying to help me, no worries… I will return to Korea single. Besides, I have my girl there." He smirks. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Why don't you try to call her?" Ji Hoo asks.

"I don't want to disturb her. She must learn that destiny is the one who would tie us once again. I know that she changes a lot but still I trust her." He explained. "I'll hang up."

Yi Jung cut the call.

Ji Hoo's thoughts:

"_I'm sorry not to tell you everything. Hope you can understand me."_

_**Chapter 3- Bear Me To Have Him**_

_***I was wrong; it is "him", not "her".**_

**Author's note: Next chapter was the new life of Ga Eul. Yi Jung was present here. Reviews are still accepted.**

**Choppy1993-**_Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it_.

**Alena Rae- **_Thanks for the review. How I wish my grammar would improve faster. Hope you will continue reading. You are one of my favorite authors. Thanks a lot!_


	4. The New Beginning

**Prologue for the new beginning.**

Ji Hoo now has his breakfast in front of him. His house cleaner brings the new issue of the newspaper. He lets the house cleaner put on the table and tells to open the television. He is about to put a spoonful of rice when he heard the headline news of the day.

"Newscaster: Chu Ga Eul reveals the truth behind everything." Ji Hoo sees the picture of Ga Eul on the right side of the reporter.

"She finally announced that she was really leaving her home country, Korea. Last week, we have reported her mother's condition. Mrs. Chu- Han Rae Young is still in comatose condition. We, Koreans, all know how good the Chu's princess is. Now, she finally finds her time to say goodbye to us."

"What the heck this reporter talking about?" He thought himself.

Then a video starring Ga Eul is on air through the television screen. He knows that the video is aired national.

"Ga Eul: Sorry because I left the country without bidding goodbye to everyone. Not everything about now was under my control. I promise to come back after years of study as I am now considered as the heir of Chu Holdings Incorporated. I need your deepest understanding. Ha Jae Kyung Onni, take care of your self. Soon, your life and my life will be the same (smirks). Ji Hoo Sunbae, help me explain things for Jan Di-ya. Thanks for everything." Her tears starts to feel. "Goodbye for everyone." Finally, she waves her hand before the video ends.

"Where's Woo Bin?" He tries to call his phone but it his phone is off. He puts his phone on the table and it rings,

"Ji Hoo?" A woman asks on the other line.

"Jae Kyung?" He knew her voice. "What?"

"Have you watch television this morning?"

"I already knew about Ga Eul's leaving." He affirmed.

"Where's Woo Bin-shi?" She asks.

Ji Hoo opens the newspaper and sees the picture of Woo Bin on the front page, the news says,

"Il Shin Industrial Company's prince made his way to train himself."

Ji Hoo taken aback told Jae Kyung about the newspaper's headline.

"Ok. I'm on my way to discuss everything. Thanks for your hint." Jae Kyung cut the call.

Ji Hoo reads the article about his friend,

"Mr. Song Woo Bin is now headquarted to Il Shin's Tokyo, Japan location. He is assigned to act as the current CEO as their family's concern grows bigger and bigger. He left Korea with the Chu princess, is there something going beyond limitations? Were the people's expectations are on its ways?"

Ji Hoo let out a sigh and puts the newspaper on the table.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jae Kyung cannot accept what she has read on the newspaper.

"Woo Bin is settling down with Ga Eul? How come…" Her tears starts to fall and she cries as much her hearts wants too.

He loves him much. Why can't he see it? What kind of blindness does Woo Bin's possess? Is it really Woo Bin who is torpid or it is she? She cannot see that she has no chance to win him. She must at least try to let go but how can she start it? She doesn't even know where to start in the first place.

_**This is how Ga Eul says goodbye to Korea and start a new life. However, to say it all Woo Bin is coming with her and he'll study to Japan. Wait for the next chapter to know what happens to Ga Eul, Woo Bin, Jae Kyung & Yi Jung's life after 4 years.**_

AFTER 4 YEARS…


	5. A Marriage With A Park

**Chapter 4 – The Marriage with a Park**

After 4 years…

She sits down next to her father. It's her time to present her plans and ideas. This is her fifth negotiation after dealing with Console Enterprises, Kobe Group of Companies, The Shin Ki Association and lastly, the Shin Hwa Company. She believes that this negotiation is the most important as she proclaims to be the CEO after winning this one.

"Good Evening my fellow colleagues in this business. I am Chu Ga Eul of Chu Holdings Incorporated is proud to present to you our assertion for the Chu Hotels and Resorts."

The screen shows how beautiful her dream project is. It shows the magnificence, intelligence and how talented the person who made it is.

"This project is under negotiation with the head of the counterpart company. We are planning to have this resort and hotel build in Seoul South Korea. As you all know, the CEO of Il Shin Industrial Corporation and me is a pure Korean. I am requesting the head of Il Shin Industrial Company to find his way in accepting our plans." She nods at the current CEO of the said company, Mr. Song Woo Bin.

As the conference ends, all hands clap and to her shock, Woo Bin accepts her request and is now ready for the signing of the papers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ha Jae Kyung closes the deal for Park Industries. She made it once again

Her father now truly believes in her. He lets his daughter do everything for the company, he's thoughts, and hopes were right. Jae Kyung did well save the company. She closes deals without even shed a sweat, walks through house-to-house duties. She is fascinating. She has now everything, except for one thing, her heart is still empty.

She buries her head on her huge table after a 1 hour meeting with the Park's. She is still thinking of him even though 4 years have passed. It was still whom who holds her heart.

"That saying that Ji Hoo told me was not true." She proclaimed, "Missing leads to forgetting." She leans back and rests her body.

"I missed him for the past 4years but why I haven't even forgotten him?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A woman who wears an above knee black dress arrives at Seoul International Airport. She is riding a private plane. Elegance and ladiness can be seen in her moves. She walks so magnificent. A man who is in black suit and wears an earphone comes nearer to her,

"Young Princess, your car is ready. We should head to your hotel room so you can take a rest."

She responds through a nod and a very charming smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yi Jung's plane finally arrived in Seoul International Airport. Finally, he made his life normal once again. He fulfilled every promise that he said. Now, it is her time to tell everything.

He headed to Shin Hwa Kindergarten and saw a girl with her hair in a bun. He was facing her back. He gets in to the room and calls the attention of the girl, "Ms?"

The girl turns her back and she was not familiar for him. "Where's Ms. Chu Ga Eul?"

"The Chu princess?" Sounded doubtful. "She is currently in Japan. She left two years ago. Who are you sir?"

He smiles and says, "I am her friend. Thanks for the information."

He gets out of the school and fishes his phone. He calls Ji Hoo first.

"Where are you?"

"Yi Jung?" He asked shockingly.

"I'm here in Shin Hwa. Let's meet."

"I'm sorry. I am here on Europe. List this, as my debt and I will pay for it. I'll hang up." He cut the call.

He feels something weird. Something must happen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ga Eul, after the meeting, is told to go to her father's office. She knows that her father is proud of her. Even her mother is proud of her. Her mom is staying in their mansion as part of her recovery.

She knocks the door and her dad responds positively.

"Congratulations my princess." Mr. Chu Il Boong stretches out his arm and expecting a tight hug from his daughter.

"Appa!" She runs and gave her father a big hug.

"You have your heart in this business already my princess."

"I would do everything for you and Amma, Appa."

He breaks the hug and insists his daughter to sit down on one of the chairs.

"I already knew that you have a tight friendship with Woo Bin." He sighs, "I made a deal with his parents princess." Her dad sounds sad, her curiosity runs.

"What about the deal?" She asks.

"This is the first favor dad want you to do." He explains.

"A favor? What is it?" she asks and smiles so that her father will feel confident to tell his favor.

"You and Woo Bin will get married next month."

Did she hear it right? She rises,

"What!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jun Pyo and Jan Di's private plane lands at Shin Hwa Airport. They fix their things and ride a Limo that fetches them. They are now heading to the Gu Mansion. After the car park at the main door of the mansion, he gets down first and holds her hand before they enter the house.

"How's your trip?" Mama Hee Soo asks her daughter in law but her son answers for his wife.

"She's pregnant mom, of course she's tired." He defenses, "Our rooms ready?"

"I'm sorry son. I forgot." She smiles, "Yes they are all ready. Let me take her first, go to your sister in the kitchen. Your father is waiting for you."

She takes Jan Di's arm slowly and smiles "Walk slower so the baby will be ok."

He is so happy finally; his mom admits and accepts Jan Di as part of their family. He looks to the two while doing up to the stairs.

He heads to the kitchen and sees his father and his sister with her husband standing beside her.

"Gu Jun Pyo." His sister runs to him and gives him a hug. "I missed my little brother a lot."

"Jun Pyo, where is Jan Di and little Jun?" his dad teases, "Is she fine?"

"She's ok. No worries. Dong Wook How's the trip?" Pertaining to his sister's husband.

"It's good. We'll be staying here for 2 months."

"Jun Pyo, she's 2 months pregnant right?" Jun Hee asks her brother.

He nods to answer his sister's question.

"Then call Yoon Ji Hoo so you have your doctor." Dong Wook says, "But I bet you'll never trust him."

He let out an angry face and laughs. They again, burst out laughing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So Yi Jung meets again his friends. Yoon Ji Hoo came in the lounge ahead from the others. Gu Jun Pyo enters the place while guiding his dear wife, Geum Jan Di. He's always behind her as if something might have happen to her if he's not around. Ha Jae Kyung is present too. She came having a flower and a wine. She misses her friends a lot. She sits down beside Jan Di.

"Jan Di-ya, how's the future mom?" She hugs Jan Di for seconds.

"Jae Kyung Onni!" She exclaims because of happiness." I'll get you some juice." Tries to stand up to get some juice for Ha Jae Kyung when Jun Pyo sees her,

"Hey Jan Di, what are you doing?" He runs to his dear wife. "I told you to call me if you need something." He guides her and let her sit down again.

"I am pregnant Gu Jun Pyo, I am not sick." She let out of his arm and crosses her arms through her chest.

"I just want you to be ok." He reasons out and takes a glance to Ha Jae Kyung. "Ha Jae Kyung, it been a long time."

She smiles and nods, "Yes Jun Pyo. I already knew, you would be a strict husband."

He let out a small laugh.

She scans the place and finds Yi Jung standing at the window.

"I'll let you talk." She rises and walks to where Yi Jung is.

"Missed her?" She greets.

Taken aback and faces the girl who is standing right beside him, "Ye. How is she doing?"

"I don't know. We never receive news since she left."

He gives her a glass of wine, "Maybe she's busy."

"Maybe." She gets the glass and sips a little amount. "How about Woo Bin-shi?"

"He never call me since he's training start. I don't know what happened to him for the past years."

Ji Hoo calls their attention. All of them face Ji Hoo, who is holding a white card in his hand.

"Tomorrow, the company convention will be held in KangNam Event Center. Representatives from different conglomerates will come."

"What companies does the event holds?" Yi Jung asks his friend.

"There are So Cultural Foundation, Park Industries, JK Group of Companies, Shin Hwa Conglomerate, Su Am Cultural Center, Chu Holdings Incorporated and Il Shin Industrial Company."

"They are coming?" Jae Kyung asks as she heard that Woo Bin and Ga Eul's company is included.

"I don't know."

"Ok. Tomorrow, let's all meet at the said place." Jun Pyo interrupted,

Jan Di grabs Jun Pyo's sleeves and tries to call his attention. When Jun Pyo faces her, she asks.

"It's all about what?"

He kneels down and gets her hand, "That company convention is a party held for the biggest companies that Korea has. Most of the time, companies uses the event to announce their plans for the next coming years. We'll be attending as the representative of Shin Hwa. Ok?" He kisses her hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yi Jung arrives at KangNam Event center early. He chooses a table near the stage while his parents sit on one of the corner tables. Yoon Ji Hoo and Mr. Yoon came and they sit down next to Yi Jung's table. Gu Jun Pyo chooses to stay where Yi Jung's table is. Ha Jae Kyung came with her parents. She is fondly of having this kind of parties. They are all complete.

"Where's the representative From Chu Holdings, Il Shin and Park's?" Jae Kyung whispers to Yi Jung who is sitting next to her.

"I don't know."

A bunch of men came in to the venue; a woman who wears a yellow halter dress sits down on a table far from them.

"Who is she?" Jae Kyung cannot see her face because of the big hat she wears. She came in with a middle age man and sits down next to her.

The next two people who enter the venue shock them. Ga Eul came with Woo Bin and their parents are behind them.

"Is it her?" Yi Jung can't accept what he sees.

He stares to her for a minute and she glances on his way. He smiles but receive nothing in return. She just moves away and faces her parents.

He is about to stand-up when the emcee starts to call the representatives from each company.

"Mr. Park Leetuek, you may now occupy the stage for the news from your company."

He is pertaining to the man who sits down next to the woman who wears a big hat. He rises from sit and gently walks to the stage. He starts his speech,

"This is the first time that my sister and I will be attending a convention. I knew some of you haven't heard about Park Industries. My parents left the company to me last 2 years ago. I started my training as the heir of the said company. Now, my sister is ready to face her own destiny. May I request Mr. So's presence from So Cultural Foundation?"

Mr. So Hyun Sub rises from his seat and gladly walks to the stage. So Yi Jung on the other hand is being innocent of what's happening. Mr. So speaks,

"As we all know, the So's properties has ranging its population. We are here to clarify the things about the merge. The merge between the two companies will be next month, and important news comes."

All eyes, including Ga Eul and Woo Bin's, stares to the man who talks.

"After 2 months, my youngest son and the Park's princess will get married." He says it happily.

All the people clap, except for Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Jae Kyung and Yi Jung.

"_A marriage?" _He thought of himself.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** So how is it? Feel confident to send your reviews. We are getting nearer to the climax of the story! Cheers for that! :)**_

_Choppy1993- Sorry for the marriage but we need it. The identity of the woman will be revealed on the next chapter. In addition, how Woo Bin and Ga Eul faces their friends once again._

"**Would Ga Eul find his way back to Yi Jung or she will decide to stay in Woo Bin's arms?"**

**It is for you to find out!**


	6. Meet The New Life Of The Characters

**Chapter 5 – Meet The New Life Of The Characters**

Yi Jung's POV:

"_A marriage? Is he crazy? A marriage with a woman whom I don't know? What's happening with him? In addition, she's not even my type. Who is she?" _

He looks to Ga Eul, expecting some reactions from her. As he glances to her spot, he sees her clapping her hands and flashes a smile.

_What's happening to her? Is she really happy for the engagement?_

Mr. So Hyun Sub stops the commotion and continues his speech.

"Ms. Park is very conservative and shy. Finally, this is a chance to let you meet her up."

He stretches his arm at the spot where the woman with the big hat sits. "Ms. Park, your presence pls?"

Yi Jung looks at the woman who's walking to the stage. She moves gently and with ease; a model type woman. She removes her hat and faces the people.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I can't expect that this is where my life belongs now. I remove my hat and face people's intriguing eyes. I heard oppa whisper,

"Don't be nervous baby."

I speak up; ready to introduce myself.

"Good evening to everyone. I am Park Bom from Park Industries. They call me Bummie because of my name. I am really honored to come for this kind of event. I knew that you flash those intriguing eyes because you don't know me. Let me introduce myself." I move forward. "I am the only daughter of Mr. Park Jung and Mrs. Park-Han Chae Yeon; I have an older brother who is now right here in front of you. When I was in kindergarten, I studied in East High Kindergarten, which sits in Albuquerque. I have my elementary and high school days on Stanford University and I finish college in Yale University. I also studied in Sweden to widen my prowess when it comes to painting and pottery and happily, I finished it with an ease. I never tried to have a lover in the first place so I never knew that my love life would end up in arranged marriage. But my brother already told me that, 'in this kind of business, there's no place for an idiot heart.'" I bow down to end my speech. I walk out of the stage and runs to Ga Eul Onni's side.

She is still clapping.

"Very Good one Bummie-dongseng!" She exclaims.

"Onni, is my grammar right?"

"You were great my dear." She hugs me and tries to lessen my fear.

After Onni hugged me, I take a glance to my fiancée. He's looking to me. Wow! I was so happy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I saw them came a while ago. Seems that the past years made them stronger in terms of friendship. They are now detailed as the CEO of their own companies, same as I. I took thousand glances to him but I always end up glancing to his back. Did he change? His appearance was still the same, except his skin get fairer than before. Maybe after the party, he'll find time to talk to me. It's now our company's turn. I should get my speech well.

I walk as slow and gentle as a princess does. As I start my speech, he looks on my direction. Gosh, my knees, it is shaking once again. I should get over this,

"I, Ha Jae Kyung represent JK Group of Companies. As our companies grow larger, I have my hands on it of course, still finds a company whom will fit the biggest project that we had prepared for this year. Last month, I have already closed a deal with Mr. Park Leeteuk and I am glad that I have a business partner like him. We, from the JK Group of Companies plan to build five big airports in different destination. We are planning to have Canada, Vietnam, Taiwan, Australia and South Korea in our hands as the project begins. I am very pleased and honored to proclaim it here. I am hoping for all of the wishes and prayers you can give to me." I bow down as I ended my speech for a sign of respect.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The emcee muttered, "It is the Chu and Song's turn." Mr. Chu Il Boong and Mr. Song Jang Min walk together to the stage.

Mr. Chu holds the microphone first.

"As the concern of my company grew larger and larger, my daughter still finds time for herself. I never expect her to come to this stage but as she grew, she learns to decision for herself."

Mr. Chu passes the microphone to Mr. Song,

"My dear prince, Song Woo Bin and the Chu Princess is getting married next month."

Yi Jung looks at the couple.

Woo Bin and Ga Eul stand up happily and bow down to the people.

"A marriage between Woo Bin Sunbae & Ga Eul?" Jan Di exclaims.

"Something's happening here." Jun Pyo whispers.

"What should we do?" Jae Kyung asks.

"We should talk to them first." Ji Hoo says.

Yi Jung still staring at the two who looks really fond at each other's arm. He can't say any words because he can't accept it. He cannot believe that his girl will end up with his man.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The convention finally ends. Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Jae Kyung and Yi Jung are outside the hall. They're waiting for the two to come out. Woo Bin came out first, alone.

"What is this all about?" Yi Jung blocks the way of Woo Bin.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You knew who she is for me Woo Bin-shi." He said angrily.

"Yi Jung, calm down." Jun Pyo says as he holds Yi Jung's arm.

"You told me that she's ok and she's loyal. How about you? Are you loyal?"

"Are you nuts? Why? I can't love her because you love her? Is that what you're pointing out?" He sounded doubtful.

"How can you step in to your man's lady?" He punches him with his eagerness. He is about to kick him when a familiar voice stops him.

"Stop!" Ga Eul ran to Woo Bin and helps him to stand.

"Ga Eul-shi?" His anger changes into an empty emotion. He doesn't know what to do in front of her. "I'm back."

"Then what should I do?" She answers.

"Ga Eul-shi?" Jan Di interrupted. Jun Pyo guides his wife as she is walking to face her friend. "What's happening with you?"

"Why? What are you expecting me to do?" Ga Eul responds.

Yi Jung's mind is nowhere. "Is she really Ga Eul?" He thought of himself.

"Why do you suddenly change?" Jae Kyung asks her friend. She misses Ga Eul a lot, even more Woo Bin.

She looks to Woo Bin with a concern eyes. Woo Bin held her hand and he finally walks away to get their car.

"I? Change? Why? Do you always see me like a little girl who's always clinging with Jan Di? Who's always there to cheer you up? Someone who's always crying like a baby when hurt?" She smirks. "Well, is it really impossible to see me holding a folder, signing papers, holding presentations and marrying other person?"

"What?" Jan Di is somewhat shock and at the same time; sad because of Ga Eul's attitude between Yi Jung.

"Well, come to think of this. Life is not about playing games. This life is also about having new strategies and continues to strive for the goal that we have always wanted. If marrying Woo Bin Sunbae will signify a new game, then I'll deal with it." she looks to Yi Jung who is staring at her. "You taught me that no matter how hard to get that something, you should still strive for it; if nothing happen to your thousand attempts of striving, you should also teach yourself to let go of that precious something."

She walks away but was stop when Yi Jung asks her, "Where is your heart?"

She looks back and said, "Like what my Bummie said, 'In this kind of business, there is no place for an idiot heart.'"

She truly walked away. She entered Woo Bin's car and drove fast out from the hall.

Yi Jung fell on his knees and cried, "I thought I still have it." He buries his head to his hands and started shouting, "I lost the most precious gift I can ever have."

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo help Yi Jung to stand up while crying. Jan Di and Jae Kyung are crying behind them, as they did not want to recall what happened.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jae Kyung went home and rushes to have some shower. What happened at the hall was very clear in her mind.

She remembered what Woo Bin said 4 years ago,

[Flash back]

""I like Ga Eul-shi badly and I can't stop it."

[End of the flashback]

"Does it really need to be her?" she says and sits down on the floor.

"I can't let him go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yi Jung starts to drink after he got home. He can remember what happen at the hall even though the alcohol spirit runs to his mind.

"What's worse than this experience?" He laughs crazily. "Maybe now, I am the most idiot person in the world. I let out the most precious thing in my life which can never be replaced by anything."

He stands up and got a vase on his hand, "Even porcelain can never replace her." He throws the vase against the wall, which made it break into pieces.

"I can't stand this."

He cries and kneels down to the floor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jun Pyo, can I ask some help from you?" Jan Di asks her husband.

"What is it?" He faces his wife.

"Can I have some copy of the companies who has a share in Chu Holdings Incorporated?"

Fishes out reasons, "What you would do with that?"

She flings her hair and tries to think for a reason. "Nothing. I just wanted to know it."

Jun Pyo opens a drawer in his table and brings out a red folder. He walks nearer to his wife and opens the folder. "It is also hard for me to see Yi Jung like that that's why I ended up studying those 3 companies."

"You can have this in an ease?" She is amaze.

"As long as I got shares from their companies, I have the right to know who owns the company." He reasons.

Jan Di studies the files. The document contains the following information.

Chu Holdings Incorporated:

Ms. Chu Ga Eul – 42%

Chu Holdings Incorporated

Mr. Song Woo Bin- 40%

Il Shin Industrial Company

Mr. Gu Jun Pyo- 10%

Shin Hwa Group of Companies

Ms. Song Yun Ji- 8%

Console Enterprises

Il Shin Industrial Company

Mr. Song Woo Bin- 60%

Il Shin Industrial Company

Mr. Gu Jun Pyo- 20%

Shin Hwa Group of Companies

Ms. Ha Jae Kyung – 10%

JK Group of Companies

Ms. Chu Ga Eul- 10%

Chu Holdings Incorporated

Park Industries

Mr. Park Leeteuk- 25%

Park Industries

Ms. Park Bom- 40%

Park Industries

Mr. So Yi Jung- 20%

So Cultural Foundation

Ms. Ha Jae Kyung- 15%

JK Group of Companies

"Therefore, this is their shares from the companies?" Jan Di comments at how she can understand the said file. "Now I know what the reason of the marriage is."

"If Woo Bin will buy the shares of his cousin, Song Yun Ji, he will be the CEO of Chu Holdings Incorporated." He gets the folder from Jan Di's hand and puts it to his drawer. "You shouldn't tell anyone about this Jan Di-ya."

"Ok. I understand."

_So how is this chapter? Does it look non-sense? Reviews were deeply appreciated._

_**Choppy1993**_- _I am loosing time, but I have already finished the story on the paper. I just needed to transfer it on the computer and deal with it._

**We are getting nearer to the marriage**.


	7. The Sun And The Stars

**Chapter 6- The Star And The Sun**

Yi Jung needs time to move on and make things better for him. He goes to the company as if something never happened when he see Ga Eul last time the convention is held. He fishes reasons to still live life and he finds their company and his brother's trust to him.

He gets in to his office to take some rest after his day at the mall where he distributed those porcelain jars and vases. His secretary opens the door for him; he massages his palms through his forehead then jumps in surprise when his chair turns around. He sees a woman sitting on it, in his shock; he realizes that it is Park Bom. His unknown fiancée.

She waves her fingers and let out a cute smile with her lips.

"What are you doing here?" He asks while his body stiffens on his place.

"What's so new about a fiancée going to the office of her soon-to-be husband?"

"Then, who approves on that thing?"

She stands up and walks to her fiancée. She touches his shoulders and whispers on his ear, "Maybe your father taught me how to say that." Moreover, lets out a childish laugh.

He brushes off her hands in his face and push her a little far, "Don't ever try to do it again."

"Why not?" Smirks, "You should start practicing yourself because you and I will be together until death do us part."

He clutches her wrist, pulls her to the door, and opens it. He pushes her outside the office. "You should practice yourself getting rid of me before I lose patience on you." He closes the door and left Bom dumbfounded outside.

"You'll be mine no matter what you do."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Woo Bin at Ga Eul's office on a night…

Woo Bin's POV:

_She's sitting on her office chair staring at nothing. I gaze on her for a half hour but she never returned even one. I thought that she's thinking something too deep. I try to figure it out but it never let me win. Honestly speaking, I was surprised when she said that she agreed marrying me and we even started dating before going back here. I thought everything would be ok and fine; when she saw a man in her past, everything changes. She's always quiet and she's always out of her mind. I have now the chance to ask her._

"What's the problem?" _I ask while closing the distance between us._

_She's surprised, actually._ "Nothing. I was just thinking of the Taiwan branch because I'll be visiting them next week."

"That long? You're just thinking of business?" _I questioned_.

_She nods for an answer. _

_I touch her shoulder,_ "Well baby, you're taking this business too serious. Give yourself some time to leisure." _I grab her hand and pull her to the door when she stops me._

"Where are we going?" _she asks and curiosity is in her eyes._

"Somewhere where business is far from us." _I smile and pull her to the car park besides the building._

_I open the car door and let her get in. I run to the driver seat and start the engine. I drive the car as fast as I could; she is silent for the whole trip and just staring outside. I hold her hand,_

"Hey, stop thinking of it just for now. We are here to be happy. Leave business in the office ok?" _I request and kiss her hand_.

_She smiles and I think, she gives me what I want_.

"We're here_." I exclaim. She looks outside and I saw a beam of smile on her lips._

_I get down and open the door for her. She gets down without even removing her eyes on the view. I bring her to a beach where we can have stargazing. _

"Sunbae…" _is all what she can say._

_I get the blanket in my car and unwrap it in the sand. I assist her to sit down and I sit beside her. She's really lovely while looking at those twinkling lights._

"You really know how to please us." _She says while grabbing my arm_. "You are really a player."

"Do I look like a player on you?" _I ask while I tighten my grip on her._

"Not really but maybe you still have other girls than me." _She comments._

_I look at her eyes and she stares back._ "Am I that kind of jerk for you?"

"I was just joking Sunbae." She defenses.

_I notice her words and she still calls me as if I am just her friend._ "Can you call me using my name?"

"Why? _She asks._

_I stare to the sky and say,_ "It's just getting me piss. Your still calling me in that way when by now, you were my girlfriend." _I sigh._ "If you can't call me with those sweet names, you can just have my name rather."

_She lowers her head and didn't say anything._

"Do you know the reason why people love stars than the sun but they need sun rather than the stars?"

_She looks puzzled and surprises about my question._ "No, why?"

"Because stars didn't hurt our eyes when we look at them. Try looking at the sun, you'll get blind afterwards." _She lets out a laugh._ "But people tend to love the sun rather than the star because they love and need the sun too much. They didn't take some effort loving the stars but only when the nights fall."

_She looks at me and I take a gaze to look at her; I smile and continue my story…_

"Like in love, people just use their eyes to see people they love even if it hurts them. They didn't see other people in their back waiting for their attention. Their eyes were made for the sun but not for the stars. When dark side invades in their relationship, they tend to run to the stars and let out their pain and hurts." _I look to her,_ "You? Whom will you choose? The sun that you need or the stars that makes you happy and comfortable?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ga Eul's POV:

_I don't know whom will I choose. In his words, he looks like his making a choice between him and Yi Jung. His right, stars never hurt my eyes when I look at them but sun does. How someone like him can know that?_

_I just smile and admit that I am to freak not to know that thing. I don't want to choose because I might hurt his feelings. I look in his face and suddenly he looks to me too._

_He smiles and caresses my cheeks; I am surprise when he utters these words…_

"I love you baby. I love you a lot."_ He is serious at his words, I know._

_I admit the thing that he is now important for me but he must bare me, because I can't even start loving him. I cannot let him go home sad just because I didn't say what he wants me to say. As he looks again at the sky, I clutch his face. His eyes is flashing those questioning look, I smile and said…_

"I love you too honey."_ After I say those words, I pull him closer and press my lips deeply on his. I did not see his expression because I already close my eyes. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"He's not yet home?" Jae Kyung asks Woo Bin's butler as he say that their Young Master is not home. "Didn't he say where he is now? Haven't he call you?"

"Anio Young Lady. Maybe he is with his girlfriend." Mr. Yung responds.

"Girlfriend? Ga Eul-shi? Ok. Thanks for the information. I need to hang up." She says before she ended the call.

Jae Kyung decides to call Ga Eul's home. In to her shock, the voice in the other hand is familiar.

"Hello? Is this Onni?" Woman on the line asks.

"Ga Eul is not yet home?" She asks.

"Who is this?"

"It is her friend, Ha Jae Kyung and you are…" She pauses, expecting the woman to continue.

"Bom, Park Bom. You are Onni's friend?" She questions, "She's not yet here. She left her office with Oppa."

"Oppa? Who?" She sounds doubtful.

"Woo Bin Oppa. They left the office together. Maybe they have some ride." She smirks, "Want to leave some message?"

"Anni. It is all right. Just send my regards. Thanks for the talk." I put my phone down.

They really look fond on each other's arms as what Yi Jung commented to them last night or can I say, the first night we saw them together.

I felt bad and terrible about what Bom said to me on the phone. I cannot imagine them dating. Alternatively, maybe my heart is over everything that is why I cannot manage myself imagining it. How she says, describe, and tell their names. It's very clear in my mind. I don't know how to react, what should I do? I cannot blame him. I don't even know where to start so I can forget him. Why my love is like this?

I stand up from my seat and remember the woman I talked to a while ago. It is Park Bom, the Park's princess. Why is she in Ga Eul's home? She called Ga Eul as Onni, and addressed Woo Bin as her Oppa? Is Bom their sister? What a coincidence.

I manage myself to work about the upcoming projects of the company before the Park's assist their princess' wedding. I saw my schedule for the month and I notice that I will be in Europe for 3 weeks because of the new project in partnered with an unknown company. I prepare my things because I decided to leave the country as early as of now just to help myself reconcile things.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sir, you need to leave the country the day after tomorrow because of your newest project to start." Woo Bin's secretary said.

"Where's the location of the said project?" He asks while reading some of his papers.

"It is in Europe sir. The company's CEO will be leaving the country 2 days after you leave."

"Ok. Thanks for the update Sheila. You can leave now." He ordered.

He finds his phone and dials Ga Eul's number. She picked it on the fourth ring.

"Sorry honey. I just finished my leaving papers for tomorrow. What is it?" His woman asks on the other line.

He smiles because at how Ga Eul calls him, "Nothing baby. I should take you to the airport tomorrow or maybe I should come with you and cancel my meetings."

"No. I can do it alone. Just have your work well off. Ok?" She sighs, "Besides, I have an ambassador to help me so you don't need too."

"Ok. As what my queen said." He felt disappointed.

"Don't worry honey. When I come back, we'll get married. It has just one month so let me do it alone. Please?" She requested.

"Ok. Take care of yourself baby. I love you." He said.

"Ok. I love you too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So how's the GaBin's scene? I love it much! Reviews were needed! *LAUGHS*

Choppy1993- Thanks for always reviewing! I love the way on how you react about the story. Thanks!

Next chapter is great because…

Let me finish it with that!

**Chapter 7- Exchange Dates; The Right One**


	8. Exchange Dates The Right One

**Chapter 7 – Exchange Dates; The Right One**

Ga Eul is ready to leave the country. She received a text from Woo Bin last night because he left yesterday afternoon. Maids pass in her front holding luggage. She asks one of the maid before it passes her,

"What's the meaning of those?" She asks.

"Young Lady came home Young princess." The maid bows down.

"Noona is here?" She exclaims in joy.

A woman from behind interrupted their talking and said, "I am here my dear little sister."

Ga Eul turns in her back and sees a woman in white dress, wears a boots, fluffy scarf, a big sunglass, and big black hat with a Louis Vuitton bag. She runs and stretches her arm.

"Noona!" she exclaims.

"My dear sister misses her Noona much huh?" The woman hugs her too.

Woo Bin's cousin, Song Yun Ji came home and decided to stay in Ga Eul and Woo Bin's mansion. Woo Bin made the house for the two of them but they are not staying there for good. Now that Yun Ji came home, they now have their acquaintance.

Yun Ji breaks the hug and faces Ga Eul who is extremely happy.

"Where's Bom?" Yun Ji asks, finding her husband's sister.

"She's staying with me at our mansion. How's the trip? Did Leetuek Oppa know your coming home?"

"Yes. He knew. I knew you have some duties in Taiwan. I'll be staying with you for good. Don't worry." She smiles, "Now Go!"

"Ok. Let's talk when I come back. I'll call you Noona." She smiles and bids goodbye.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Woo Bin got down of the plane and saw Europe. Its sceneries shows him the difference between his country and there. Everything was really gorgeous and fascinating. He knew that the project his father planned were in the way of being the best. He gets in the car and his chauffer drives fast to his hotel room.

As soon as he reaches his room, he calls his secretary.

"Sheila, the representative of the company will come after 2 days right?"

"No sir. She's already here. We were not informed that she flew yesterday. She has some personal problems so she decided to fly all the way."

"Ok. I want to meet her up." Woo Bin says as he stands up from his seat.

"Ok sir. I'll set a dinner date for two." She says as she bows down. Afterwards, gets out of the room.

He texts Ga Eul's number.

_Honey, I am already here. Take care of yourself there. – Woo Bin _

He is happy as of now because she is on his side. Ga Eul is really vocal to him.

Someone knocks on his room.

"Come in.," he says.

"The representative is ready sir. She is currently on the lobby." Sheila informed Woo Bin.

Woo Bin nods and gets his coat. He gets his phone on the table and tells Sheila to bring his laptop. Sheila nods.

He is now on the stairs and gets down facing his partner. Sheila points the representative, he sees the woman sitting on one of the couches. Her hair is long and curled on the latter part. She is with a bunch of man in black suits. She is fishing her phone.

He walks nearer to the woman sitting. He smiles before she faces him. Sheila calls for the attention of the woman. She stands up while Woo Bin stretches his hand for a handshake.

The woman faces his directions and they both have their mouths opened.

"Jae Kyung-shi?" He utters.

"Woo Bin. What are you doing here?" She asks while clinching her fists.

"Your hair?" He points on her hair, "What happened with your hair?"

"I got some extensions to do it." She says while flinging her hair. "Sit down."

They both sat down opposite to each other. Woo Bin asks for some juice for the two of them. Jae Kyung asks her men to leave them alone. While the two them was alone, they are both silent for a while. Woo Bin breaks the silence first,

"Since I got home, I never had a talk with you. It's been a while Jae Kyung-shi."

"Yeah, you were right. You were kind of busy since you were held as the CEO of Il Shin." She says.

A woman in white uniform puts down juices and cakes. Jae Kyung nods to the woman and the server bows down. As soon as the juice arrives, she wets her throat which is starting to dry.

He asks her, "What's with you for the past years?"

She can't answer. She can't say that she's thinking of him. What she would do? "I've been with the company for the past years." She is about to put down the glass of juice that she holds when it drops and breaks into pieces.

She tries to get the pieces but she was hurt with the piece of a broken glass.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" She exclaims in hurt.

Woo Bin got up from his seat and runs to Jae Kyung's side. He saw her finger bleeding. He got his hanky. "You must not pick it." He got her hand and tied the hanky on it.

"Woo Bin; I can do it on my own." She defenses, trying to stop him.

"Do you want me to carry you to the nearest clinic just to be sure you're alright?"

He glances in her eyes and saw the cuteness hidden their.

"What's happening with this fucking heart?" He thought of himself.

"Ok. Just finish that and I would get up to my room. Let's talk about the rest tomorrow." She makes the situation easy and elite.

As soon as she saw Woo Bin was done with her finger, she got up. Nevertheless, her heels broke and she slides to her back. She thought, she would slide on to the floor but someone caught her. She faints in fear.

"Jae Kyung? Are you ok? Jae Kyung?"

She opens her eyes and sees Woo Bin's face near her. Her heart beats faster and her hands start to get sweaty. She tightens her grip to his arm as she feels his arms forcefully support her back. They stare in each other's eyes; don't know what to do next. His eyes have that sophisticated looks while hers has those alluring sight. They stay like that for a minute.

She realizes people were staring at them her personal guard smiles on her side and his men are whispering on each other's ear. She gets up, fixes her dress, and faces him.

"Thanks Woo Bin. I can go up alone. See you tomorrow." She smiles and turns her back to walk away.

She left Woo Bin smiling, "I never said, I will accompany you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yi Jung pulls his luggage and ready to depart as he is assigned to be the Ambassador for a project. He gives his passport to the attendant at the departure area and rides a private jet. Taiwan is really near to South Korea so it will just take a half of the day to go there. He doesn't know what company his coming with because his father deals with it.

As he walks to the jet, he is thinking of her. He thought that maybe this is one of God's ways to forget her. He needs to make something better for himself even if for him, she is the best.

He sits on one of the couches and rests his head to the lean of the chair. A flight attendant comes and asks him for a drink but he shook his head and ordered not to disturb him for the whole trip. As he closes his eyes, he remembers everything from the past.

Yi Jung's POV:

_The first time I met her was when I grabbed her out of the porridge shop just to remind her about her friend Jan Di. In fact, I was against Jun Pyo and Jan Di's relationship the first time I knew about it. However, when I saw Jun Pyo's perseverance and seriousness made me realize that he really loved Jan Di. When the two gets in to trouble, Woo Bin and I with Ga Eul, We were the one to resolve the problem of the two. Nevertheless, my most unforgettable moment with her was when I have a fake date with her as a revenge for her ex-boyfriend. I helped her to get up when she was in her knees. I dressed her, got a make-up artist to fix her and accompany her to the bar. I cannot forget how beautiful she was when she wears that pink dress. Her alluring fragrance was still in my hands as she crossed her arms with mine. After that day, she started clinging with me. I never expected myself to love her because I thought that she was too simple to be my girl. However, she cleared the way and got in my heart. I do not know how she did it. She was really one of a kind._

End of the POV

His phone is ringing. Honestly, he never heard it ringing until the flight attendant taps his shoulder. He gets it and answers the call; Jun Pyo is on the other line.

"Jun Pyo? Something wrong?"

"Woo Bin and Jae Kyung shares a work for 3 weeks. Ga Eul is already alone. I think, you now have the chance to talk to her." Jun Pyo explains.

"Jun Pyo, are you some kind of bitch?" He sighs. "They were already engaged. Start accepting it Gu Jun Pyo."

"I was just your bitch friend trying to give you your happiness." He shouts and puts the phone down.

He stares outside the window and sees the view on the sea. He realizes Jun Pyo's reason and thinks twice about his reason. "Maybe he's right." He thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ga Eul arrives early in Taipei International Airport. Her guards pulling her luggage and her secretary follows her as they are out of the arrival area. She turns her back and sees her secretary really busy about their upcoming schedules and duties while their stay in Taiwan.

Her confusion now again runs. Her father sealed the deal without even knowing whom he got out in the dark to help her. As she walks to her expensive car, she remembered her fiancée who was having his trip in Europe for now. She fishes her phone and sees a SMS coming from Woo Bin-shi.

_Honey, I am already here. Take care of yourself there. – Woo Bin_

She smiles in gladness because on how accessed Woo Bin is. As her father insisted a wedding between them, which in first looks like a dumb hell wedding with someone she doesn't really love, she is agitated at first but what suddenly changed her mind are the stats of their company. The only thing that can help them not to submerge is a wedding with the second in the hugest shareholder from their company. That thing would shut every people's mouth. She knew herself that this thing would make her life damnly miserable.

Her car parks at one of the city's valuable restaurant. The place was deserted. Maybe because her dear ambassador make ways to have a deep talk with her about their projects here. She takes some glances inside the resto trying to have a beam of look from her partner. It would be a 1-month work with him. Her secretary opens the door and she sees a man sitting in the corner.

Fixes her self and is ready to face the man when someone bumped on her. She dropped her things and it all scattered on the way. Mr. Shin helps her, pulls her things back, and put it together inside her bag. In her dismay, he let the man and her secretary fix her things. Barely move, she just crosses her arms through her chest and takes a gaze at the back of the man. He has that broad but slim back. Wearing a white suit, this made him look disciplined and tidy.

The man now starts to rises his upper body and starts to face the woman who he bumped to. In their both shock, she moves a little backward while the man smiles and shifted his eyes to the bag that the woman owns.

"Yi Jung Sunbae?" She utters in shockness.

"What's with you for now?" He asks as he hands her the bag. Once she finally got it, he puts his hands in his side pockets.

"Why you're here?" She asks in confusion.

"Oh that thing..." He brushes his hair like how he did it when they are still starting things out. "My father requested me to help someone. It should be my Oppa who's coming but he has to sort some things out. I replaced him, and I would play as an ambassador of a company." He explains to her.

"You… you … were the ambassador?" She tries to speak as straight as what her heart wants but her throat never allows her.

He nods thoughtfully. Tries to find her reasons to act like that but his brain never gets a result. "Why?" He breaks the silence that Ga Eul formed between the two of them.

Mr. Shin stretches his arm and raises his palm that is into handshake. Yi Jung, in his goodness, takes his hand and shakes it. Mr. Shin speaks,

"We are honored to have you as an ambassador Mr. So." Mr. Shin smiles in gladness.

"You are the company my father deals with?" Shifting his eyes to Ga Eul's stare and stick out his tongue portraying a tease.

"Let's have a seat Mr. So."

Mr. Shin was outburst. He not even took a gaze on his boss' place.

Yi Jung, in his happiness, was currently flying in the sky because of the fact that his 1-month is worth it. He sits down on one of the chairs at the nearest table. Ga Eul follows and sinks herself opposite to him.

"Why in the world it needs to be him?" She thought of herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Next chapter is out. Hope you like it. The story will progress about how JaeBin and SoEul couples finds its way back in each other's arm. We are near to end.:)**

**Choppy1993- Thanks again. I will never stop saying thanks to you because you really deserved it.**


	9. This Is Wrong

**Chapter 8 – This Is Wrong**

Gu Jun Pyo sits down on his office chair. It has been a long tiring day because his shares from different companies run a bunch of requests. The Il Shin Industrial Company is planning to build a hotel somewhere in Europe. His once fiancée and his bestfriend are with it. However, his other friend So Yi Jung is in Taiwan now. Acting and representing their said joint with an unknown company.

He lands his arms on his huge table, somewhat as if he stretches it because of tiredness. As his phone rings, it registers the name of his beloved wife…

"Yoboseyo?" Jun Pyo says in confusion and concern, thinking something might happen with her. "Where are you?"

"I am here in the hospital. I am fine. Just need to finish some things before I go home." She giggles a little. "Can you fetch me?"

"Why?"

"I just miss our days. You were really busy these days that even sometimes, you forgot me as your wife." She sighs, "I'm a little annoyed now."

"Bare me my love." He lets out a childish laugh. "We are on a same house, sleep on the same bed, eat on the same table, and even go to work in one car. You are still annoyed with that?"

"Oh… before I forgot, Ga Eul and Yi Jung are the business partners Mr. So is saying."

His surprise… "Yi Jung is Ga Eul's ambassador for the hotel project?"

She lets out a thoughtful sound which as if she's nodding on the other line.

"No one told me about it. I'll call you later babe. Need to finish more papers, as soon as I am done, I'll fetch you and bring you to your favorite resort. Ok?" before he cuts, he kisses his phone and cuts the call.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Park's went to Mr. So Hyun Sub's office. Ms. Park Bom with her brother and sister-in-law wanted to patch things out for their wedding. As they all sat down on the couches in Mr. So's office, Bom broke the silence.

She stares in Mr. So's eyes; he's sitting on the head chair. "What is the news about your son's behavior towards me?"

Mr. So lowers his head and never speaks. Leetuek interrupts,

"We are here to clarify things Mr. So. Your son never treats my sister as what he must. Maybe you need some time to talk with him."

Bom made a mischievous smile and said, "Or maybe, you should start keeping money so you can pay your debts with us."

"I will talk to him Princess. Just give him a little more time." Mr. So says in relieving voice.

She stands up and turns around. Mr. So follows her moves.

"Mr. So, I love your son and you know that. Since I knew him while we are in Sweden, I already knew I love him. I am sorry if he needs to sacrifice his whole life but I will make sure that he will be happy with me."

Song Yun Ji, Leetuek's wife makes a confused face. Leetuek sees this; he faces his wife and asks her why…

"Why Yun Ji? Something wrong?"

"They are really good artists my dear. But why do they need to ask money from us?"

He gets her hand and said, "Let's talk about it later my dear."

Bom faces them again. "He should start accepting things because this is what the heaven meant to do. I am sorry if we disturbed you and ate some of your time." She bows down.

She nods to her brother and sister-in-law as a sign of invitation. The two stand up and nods to Mr. So as a sign of respect. They got out of the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yun Ji and Leetuek went out together. Bom, on the other hand, decided to go home.

As they sat down on the restaurant's chair, Yun Ji asked about the reason of the So clan.

"Yi Jung's family went out from a case and they all used their money for it. His father was a late philander and many companies knew about it. As they knew all about his father, some of their partners cancelled their projects with them." He makes to play with his juice and his straw. "His brother, Il Hyun, marry a woman from nowhere. It all submerged them in problems. His mother got sick. She's 3 months hospitalized. Yi Jung left for Sweden to access things and to help his family to get up. He started from scratch."

"How do Yi Jung and Bom met each other?"

"They met in Sweden. Yi Jung made ways to find something from companies to help them. Someone who'll pull them up. Bom find him alluring and nice. She offered her share from our company because she holds the biggest part of it. Yi Jung was crazy those times and accepted my sister's offer."

"Why are you like that? Yi Jung seems to be an intelligent guy."

"He doesn't know that my sister will use it as a trap. She uses this instance so she can get what she wants."

"And you're letting her do that?" She says in a piss voice.

"She must learn some things on her own. Yi Jung would definitely made a best job out of this." He says as he drinks his juice.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mr. Shin enters his boss' room. She's sitting on the bedside and plays with her phone. He calls for her attention…

"Madam, we have the party downstairs for the room accommodators in this hotel. Mr. Song is also downstairs. You want to go?"

She shifts her eyes to look to Mr. Shin. She did want to go but she thought nothing would happen. As always, Woo Bin would just care about Ga Eul and it will never change; it will never turn out to be her. She is about to shook her head when someone is calling her name outside…

"Jae Kyung-shi?"

She knew the voice, she can't be wrong; it is Woo Bin-shi's voice.

She stands up and fixes her clothes. She just has a half-shouldered shirt and a short skirt. Trying to cover her self with a pillow because she thinks it is an embarrassment for her partner. He gets in,

"Jae Kyung-shi, it is our first day here. Come down for a party. It is just once. You'll waste your time sitting here." He wears a khaki pant and a plain black shirt.

She didn't expect what she sees.

He stretches his arm and raises his hand as an invitation for her. "Come on Jae Kyung-shi."

She removes her pillow and put it on her side. She glances on Mr. Shin's direction and see him smile and nod a little. She rises and takes his hand. He pulls her outside the room with their arms cross with each other.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It been an hour that she was standing in nowhere while her partner having some chitchats with people she doesn't know.

The song was really for party peeps. Everyone, even those heirs of different companies, wears the same outfit as what he and she wears. The difference is, they all have their partners with them, but she doesn't have hers.

She did drunken three bottles of vodka the bar has. Her sight was being more blurred; her heartbeat fastens and everything was getting unclear in her ears.

She stands up, approaching the man of her dreams, laughing out like a crazy toad and still holds a bottle of vodka in her hand.

She shouts for his name, "Woo Bin!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Woo Bin's POV:

_What's happening with her? Is she drunk?_

_I run to her and catch her body, she looks up, and I see her smile nonchantly. She looks like a little girl in her clothes. She is saying something…_

"_Woo Bin-shi, am I ugly? Why the people I love left me? They all don't like me?"_

_She laughs out. I allied her on my side and brought her to the nearest private table._

_As she sat down, she leaned her body on to me. I felt how hot she is, is she sick? _

_She moves closer to me and faces me. Her dark hair was a hindrance on her beautiful face. I fixed it and brush it off to her back. She stands up. I tried to stop her but she threw my arms away._

_She ran into the dance floor and danced with those filthy men. I do not know what is on her mind. I ran and grabbed her. As soon as she's in front of me, the song changed. It turns out to be a love song._

_She lands her head to my chest and puts her hands on my shoulder. I don't know what kind of impulse I have but I did put my hands around her waist. She moves a little with the rhythm of the music but her head was still in my chest. I call for her name and she looks up…_

"_Why? Sorry for making you a babysitter tonight. I owe you one."_

_She glances side by side, maybe finds her guards. I was about to whisper her, I sent them to her room. She stops and accidentally, we kissed each other's lips._

_I broke it as fast as I could. She giggled a little and finally dropped her self on the floor. I tried to wake her up but she's really sleepy. I excuse ourselves and bring her to her room._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_As I lay her body down to her bed, she wakes up. I sit beside her and remove her long hair in her face. She smiles and grabs my shirt. We ended up looking in each other's eyes. She let out a smirk and said,_

"_Are you drunk?"_

_I shook my head for an answer._

"_Well I am." After she says those words, she grabs me closer and kisses me passionately. I derived and kissed her back with no allegations. We share those moments without our right minds. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Woo Bin's POV:

_Something makes a noise within my room. While I open my eyes, I get my phone on my side table. As I assume, it is my secretary. I pick it,_

"_Annyeong Sir." She greets on the other line._

_I am a little frustrated. I check on the clock and see that it is still dawn. I ask her why she called that late night._

"_I've been to your room and figured out that you're not there. We looked for you everywhere. Your father is looking for you Young Master." She explains._

_I laugh at her and said, "Are you a jerk?" I sigh. "I am in my room right now Sheila. You were the one who's missing."_

_Before Sheila can answer, someone puts an arm around my body. I am shock. I look at my side and see Jae Kyung sleeping. I figure it out already._

"_Sheila, I'll call you later." I hung up and put the phone on the table._

_I got up from the bed and saw that I have slept on Jae Kyung's room. She's naked, I too._

_She gets up from the bed because of the noise her phone makes. She sees me sitting on the couch near her bed. I wear my shirt and undies as soon as I get up from bed. _

_She covers her body with the mat. She turned off her phone. Maybe she doesn't want to be disturbed. She sits right next to me and lowers her head._

"_I'm sorry Woo Bin-shi. I got you with this mess." Her voice was a bit like a child._

_I put my hand around her shoulder and said, "It's ok Jae Kyung. We are both inside this mess and I have my faults too."_

"_But I was drunk and you were not. I pulled you just because I…" she pauses, I felt something weird with her voice. _

_She uncharged my embrace and move a little far from me._

"_Why? What's the problem Jae Kyung?"_

_Her tears start to fall. I want to embrace her but she move a little further to me. _

"_Oh yes, I admit. I love you Woo Bin but this is not the right thing to do."_

_I am surprise at what she say. I feel my knees tremble. She loves me?_

"_Jae Kyung, what is this all about?"_

_She stands up while her arms cross through her chest so that she can hold the sheet that covers her._

"_I like you for the past years Woo Bin. Before I left for New York, I already like you. Ga Eul knows it. I was expecting you to wait for me because you have confessed to Ga Eul that you have a crush for me."_

_She knew about it. That time when Ga Eul and I was just starting things to be friends,_

_**Flashback:**_

_Ga Eul and Yi Jung came to my condominium unit. We are currently on Jeju that time. The day has come that Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung have their marriage. I was sleeping that time on my room._

_They get up with the permission of my personal butler. Yi Jung knocks at my room,_

"_Woo Bin, get up now! We are here." He calls._

_They get in. Ga Eul smiling behind Yi Jung teases me,_

"_Sunbae time to get up. We are heading for the wedding of Jun Pyo Sunbae and Jae Kyung Onni."_

_I am startled. I get up and rub my eyes. I see the two standing on my bedside._

"_Is it time?" I ask them._

_Yi Jung made a thoughtful sound that seems like his nodding._

"_Ok. I'll just take a bath. You can sit down there." I point at the couch on the living room._

_While I am taking my bath. I think of her. How hard is her situation? Marrying a man who never sees you as a woman in his arms? _

_I really admire her. Her strength and courage to face that kind of instance. Her faith that someday, Jun Pyo will like her too. Maybe my thoughts were just crazy these times._

_I finished my bath and run to my closet. I get my tuxedo I bought last night with Yi Jung. I got out and saw Ga Eul and Yi Jung standing at the door. I called their attention. As they parted, I saw someone strange at my door. I saw Jae Kyung standing there._

"_I need your help guys." She says._

_I invite her to get inside. I pointed my hand to the sofa so she can sit. She wears a simple dress that time. She's gorgeous with simple things._

"_What is it Jae Kyung?" Yi Jung asks in confusion._

"_I won't be marrying Gu Jun Pyo." I heard it from her._

"_Onni…" Ga Eul says in a relieving voice._

"_I thought even for the last time, I will have the chance to be love by someone like him. However, when I saw Jan Di's pain, my conscience runs. I can't let my friend cry like that just because of me. Besides, I know, I have my own destined man. I can feel it.," she says without any fears in her voice._

"_So? Why do you need our help?" I ask._

"_I want you to object with the marriage with me." She says while she shifts her eyes to me._

"_Object? But Jae Kyung-shi…" Yi Jung said in a scared voice._

_Ga Eul lowers her head after Yi Jung address Jae Kyung._

"_Ok. We will object." I told in the middle of commotion._

"_Kamsahamnida Woo Bin-shi." She says._

_She stands up and walks nearer to where I am. She grabs me for an embrace. I hug her back._

"_It's fine Jae Kyung-shi."_

"_So what? I have to go. I should be prepared now. Thanks for the time."_

_She runs to the door with a smile on her face. She bids goodbye before she truly closes the door._

_Yi Jung stands up when his phone rung. Ga Eul and I were left in the living room._

_She looks intently to me. I noticed her. I ask her,_

"_What's up with you now?" I say while I pinch her nose._

_She rubs her nose and pouts her lips. "You turned red when Onni hugged you Sunbae."_

_What she is saying, I thought of my self. "What are you saying?"_

"_I already knew it Sunbae. You have a crush with Onni."_

_I shook my head in denial. She laughs and continues to tease me. I stand up and look to her closely,_

"_What if I have? Something wrong with that?" I close my eyes. "Just keep this Ga Eul-shi." Moreover, I get out of my room._

_**End of the flashback:**_

"_I am sorry Jae Kyung because of my torpidity. I never thought f it."_

_She turns around and faces me; her eyes still have those tears._

"_You never thought of it or you never want to think of it?" she says and runs to me. She smashes my chest. The sheet that covers her body fell. _

_I get the sheet on the floor and cover her. I tied it on her shoulders so it wouldn't fall. I hug her while she is crying._

"_If I never want to think of it, do you think I'll like you?" I said and smiled._

_She sobs on my chest and buries her face in her hands._

"_This is wrong Woo Bin."_

_I got her shoulder and assisted her to sit down at the couch. I sank myself beside her._

"_I like you before I went out with Ga Eul. I really admire you because of your undeniable strength and loyal faith. However, I can see how you love Jun Pyo. I know you liked him so much. Seeing you on that way makes my heart feel lost. Ga Eul is the only one who's with me those times. When you left for New York without bidding goodbye, I cried. Ga Eul relieved me and said that you would comeback. Nevertheless, it is after 2 years. I already like her."_

"_So? You were saying that I don't have the chance to be with you?" She says and cries more._

"_I can see my self loving you but how about my engagement?" I say and stand up._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I would appreciate if every reader would leave a comment. Please? Feel free in sending those thoughts that was running in your minds. Thanks!**

**Choppy1993 - I'll start to read your story. :)**


	10. We Realized Things

**Chapter 9 – We Realized Things**

Ga Eul finally owns her time. They have a rough schedule for the past weeks but she all finished it. Hence with his ex-lover So Yi Jung.

After all the years that passed and after all the pain that he had given her, she knew now that she can face him now with strength. He finds time to explain her everything but she fishes reason not to allow him to. As more days would pass, he still has his chance as long as their 1-month agreement is not yet done. As of now, even if she loves him, she's already engaged with someone she needs.

She remembers her friend Jan Di and her boyfriend Gu Jun Pyo. She admires her personality as she fights for their love over any circumstances. She's really a fan of her best friend. She also wants to have a happy conclusion like her friend but destiny didn't allow her to. The bad thing is, even her old friends are never with her in her plans. They abandoned her, thinking that she's only fooling her self if she continues marrying their friend too.

Her friend Ha Jae Kyung, she knew that she likes her fiancée. She's sorry for accepting his feelings not even thinking hers. She really doesn't think that Woo Bin likes her that much as what he says. Jae Kyung has some kind of special place in Woo Bin's heart. She remembered when he and she were just starting… he always thought of his girl friend, Jae Kyung. He always has his stories with her. He even asks some question to her about Jae Kyung.

Flashback:

"Ga Eul, do you think Jae Kyung still like Jun Pyo?" His eyes never leaving his phone's screen.

She smiles, thinking that her friend likes Jae Kyung. "Onni? No, she stopped loving him because she's getting nothing in return. Why?"

"Nothing, I am just curious."

End of the flashback:

"He's really a good player." Waving her fingers in the air, making circles with it.

Her phone rings; anonymous number exists. She picks it...

"Hello? Who's this?" She asks in her confusion.

"Ga Eul-shi." It is So Yi Jung. "Can you please accompany me?"

"Why?"

"Nothing, I just want to spend my last days with my love girl. I'll be getting married after this project. I know that you too. Can you come with me as a friend?"

"It's late Sunbae. Maybe you should sleep now. We are having our meeting tomorrow at 8 am."

"Ga Eul-shi, just this time. Allow me this time. I am here on the rooftop alone. I'll wait for you."

He cuts the call leaving Ga Eul on the other line pissed.

Gets out of her room quietly; sees the way up and gently press the key for the elevator. She wears a jacket, pant, and a polo type shirt.

Finally reached the floor where he is, opens the door to see the view outside. He is sitting on one of the chairs and stares on the stars. She sits on the chair far enough from his place.

"You came?" He says and sips a drink on his glass.

He gets another glass that sits beside him and pours a little amount of wine. He hands her the glass,

"I thought you wouldn't come." He never shifts his eyes on her direction and still staring in the sky.

"You owe me one Sunbae." She says and sips a little. "What is the problem?"

"Our first meeting was worse than now. I thought you were angry, but I guess I was wrong." Lowers his head and stares on the glass that he holds. "Sorry for making you suffer."

"You never make me suffer Sunbae. I made my self-suffered. I thought we have the chance but it was too obvious that we don't have. Chemistry was not with us."

She sees him smile after what she said.

"How is he as a future husband?" He asks while playing with his glass.

"He is okay and never fails to make me happy." She stares in the sky and asks Yi Jung. "Do you know why people love to look in the stars but needs the sun more than the stars?"

"Because stars never hurt our eyes but sun does." He said, shifting his eyes to look at her.

She stares back, "How do you know that?"

"That was my discovery. I discovered it alone." He smiles, "Why?"

"He taught me about it."

"Woo Bin?" He let out a smirk and shifted his eyes to the sky. "You know the story about the moon?"

She lets out a laugh and said, "Are you a scientist to study that kind of ethics?"

His face turned serious. "One night the moon asked a man, -if she makes you suffer, why don't you leave her?"

"What does the man said?"

"He continued to cry and said, -Moon, could you ever leave your sky?"

She was teary eyed, never knew what to say.

"I also ask the same question to myself, if I am making you suffer…" He looks down, "Maybe I should let you go, but like the moon, I can't live life without you."

She puts her hand in his shoulder, kneels down in front of him…

"I can't also let you go Sunbae but if this is what is meant to happen, maybe we should start living life without the two of us."

He looks on her eyes, seeing her in this kind of situation makes him feel that there is still light within everything. "I can't Ga Eul-shi. I can't."

Yi Jung's POV:

_She had been drunken the bottle of wine with me. I think we are not on our own minds. She stands up in front of me._

_I grasp for her shoulder and grab her body. I lie down my body as I handed her waist so we both lay down. She was so light. She has her eyes closed. I was laughing a little bit. I remove those hairs that barriers her face. She's really lovely._

_I cupped her face and caressed her cheeks. I raise my face so I can interact to kiss her but she moves awkwardly. I got her point. This is wrong._

_I support her back and assist her body to stand up from where we are lying. She is currently sitting in my lap, I am about to push her up but her body insisted not._

_She lowers her head, look at my eyes with a sexy sense and reaches for my lips. She surprised me. _

_I tighten my grip on her waist as she puts her arms around my neck. That fragrant scent of her is really getting through my nose trills. I caress her back as she rubs her palms through my hair hardly._

_She breaks the scene and puts her forehead against mine. She looks intently to my eyes._

"_What happened?" I ask her._

"_Nothing, just missing you." She replies naughtily._

"_You missed me? Or my kiss?" I ask and kiss her cheeks._

_She giggles a little before responding, "This is the first time we kissed so how can I miss that?"_

"_You still love me Ga Eul-shi?" I ask her seriously._

_Her face turns to faint and looks pointedly to my chest. "I am asking you Ga Eul-shi."_

_I didn't receive any response. I hug her tight. "What's stopping you to answer?"_

_She cries and answers with a begging voice. "I want to go to room Sunbae."_

_I never try to ask her more because of her feelings. I carry her and say, "Ok, I'll bring you to your room."_

"_No Sunbae, I want to be with you tonight." _

_Those words made me surprise. "What?"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_We both made our way to my room; she is so light in my arms. She hugs my neck and had her head put on my shoulder._

_I lay her down to my bed and let her sleep. I brush off her hair in her face and cover her with the sheet. I let out a smirk after realizing that my dear Ga Eul is still a child in her moves. I thought she changed really well for the past years. I was wrong._

_I was going to take a bath when she grabs my hand and begs me to stay._

_I was stiffened. She does the same thing I did on her when I was drunk after I offer her to my dad. I thought, I was the only one who's left behind but she too._

_I sat on the bedside, remove my suit, and place it on the lean of the chair._

_I was to face her but she insisted to hug my back. Is she really asleep? _

_She hugs me tightly and have her hands crossed. I felt her cheeks in my back._

_I turned around gently and let her hug me again. I was forced honestly._

_Maybe, anyone would think that I am only drunk that's why I let her in. However, that face she showed me was in my mind still, I couldn't forbid the one that I love._

_She is safe with me. I won't do anything to her. She can sleep here with me safe and sound._

_I closed my eyes as I felt sleepiness run my veins. Our faces were intertwined to each other._

_I felt something weird. Something is making my lips. I opened my eyes and saw her passionately devoted with my lips. I don't know what to do._

_I should break it, I know. Nevertheless, she tightens her hug that I can't even let go of myself. I don't know but I gave up on her, hug her to her waist and let my nose simmer every scent of her._

_I was about to open her shirt but my hands never let me. Instead, I let her continue the flame without any coarse moves. I respected her as much as how I respected my mom. _

_I know that this is a kind of chance for me to get her but I love her and I know that this is not the right way to pull her back._

_She breaks off and said, "I love you Sunbae."_

_I let out a sweet smile so she can see it, "What is the meaning of this Ga Eul-shi?"_

"_I want you back Yi Jung-shi." She addresses me in my name._

_Those words that she says were the best words I can have after going back in Korea._

_Is she in her right mind?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ga Eul's POV:**

_I woke up lying beside him. He sleeps so soundly. His cuteness from head to toe emerged in the Casanova sleeping. I can see him smiling because his lips curve a little bit._

_I got up, got my jacket on the lean of the chair. I open the door with no noise; I let him sleep in his room._

_I got out already, kneel outside his door, and cry as my heart wants to. Seeing and being with him again is the best thing that happened to me since he get back. Remembering those words he said to me 4 years ago is still in me. I never try to forget it nor ignore it. _

_I rise and walk to my room silently. I can feel tears are still streaming down on my cheeks. He's still the best. The only one that can catch my heart, can tickle me until the bones, respects me as a woman and the one who still holds my heart._

_I open my door and sit on the couch. Clearing my thoughts out of him and bringing my self back to the normal. Again, my heart won over my mind this night. This will be the last instance I'll let this happen_

_I fish my phone and call my secretary; I decide to go home as early as the morning comes. Woo Bin, for sure, will allow me and he'll definitely catch the works I will leave._

_My secretary answered and agreed to have our flight later morning. It is still dawn here in Taiwan and people outside have their lights off. Maybe they are all sleeping sound too like my once man on the other room._

_I remembered once, Yun Ji Noona ask me about the man of my dreams. I already knew her before Woo Bin and I decided to get an engagement._

**Flashback:**

_We went from a shopping. My Noona is really an expert in this kind of goodies. She bought me a dress and a pair of shoe. Really, her man is lucky to have her as his girl._

_We get really tired and my feet start to weaken because we've been scanning the mall for almost 5 hours. _

_She led me to a coffee shop on the same building. She sits me on a table for two people._

_A waiter came and asked about our order._

"_What do you want Ga Eul-shi?" Noona asks while looking at the menu the waiter handed._

"_Just have me something to drink Noona." I requested._

"_Ok." She said after getting my point. She shifts her eyes to the waiter and orders two-café latte. _

_After the waiter leave, she turns her gaze on me. She has that expressionless face._

"_Since I got to know you as my cousin's friend, that's all I know about you actually, maybe you can allow me to ask other questions about you."_

_I nod so she can start._

"_Have a boyfriend?" she asks._

_I stoop down. What kind of question is it?_

"_I don't have now." I tell her._

"_Loving someone?" _

_She crosses the lines. She gets what's on my mind. "I have but he's not here."_

"_Left you?" she asks as she gets the orders on the tray the waiter hands._

_I nod for an answer. Noona is really good in reading other people's mind._

_She sips on the cup. Afterwards, put it down and asked again. "Why do you still love him?"_

_How will I answer? There are no perfect words to use to explain how much I love that Casanova himself. _

_I let my heart speak for me. I turn my gaze on the air and let Yi Jung cope my mind._

"_I love him with no reasons and definitely, I won't have any reason to forget him. Having him in my life is the reason why I made it perfect. At first, I regret having him because of his filthy tricks. He treated me as like one of his naughty girls. I lowered my pride just to have him. Clinged with him, gave him gifts, asked him for dates, and even planned those fake dates for my friend's sake. Even soulmates play an important role in our lives. I still love him because he is he. Never changing man, a man that knows me as I know my self, A man that I can hold on, A man that I love, A man, which has my heart. The man I know was my destiny."_

_I saw my Noona smiled and sipped the café. I did it. I made my heart spoke._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _

After that night, Jae Kyung and Woo Bin never let their ways crossed. However, the latter tries to contact her. His guilt was always there.

It's been 2 weeks since that thing happened. Since that happened, she never gets-off of his mind. She's always there.

When they have those meetings with the board of people, she never glances to his way. When she is talking with him, she never turns her eyes to his. He never knew that after that night, things would turn out to this way.

He walks to the hall of the hotel, heading to the restroom. His men are already upstairs, in their respective rooms. He is about to get inside the restroom when Jae Kyung emerged from the female restroom. She is alone too.

She is about to leave him but Woo Bin's hand catches her arm. She turns to him with angry eyes.

"What?" She asks in a rude voice.

Woo Bin don't know what to answer.

He pulls her to a private room in the lobby of the hotel that he also rented. He sank her down to the bedside and let himself sit on the chair.

"What's with you?" He shifts his eyes to the ceiling. "That night will change us?"

"Of course, what do you expect me to act?" She says in a cold voice.

He faces her.

"But it is not what I want to Jae Kyung. I want you to build a friendship with me. That instance is more than enough."

"How would I build a friendship with a person I love?" She shows a mischievous smile. "Are you crazy or your torpidity is still running?"

She stands up; ready to leave the man of her dreams when she is stop with his words.

"After that night, you're always in my mind. I don't know why or how but I can't forget every single piece that builds you."

He puts his face on his palms and lowers his body.

She turns around to her back; seeing him in this kind of actions made her feel mixed emotions. She is happy because Woo Bin lets himself out of his fidgety and sad because she doesn't have any choice but to disregard what he feels.

"Woo Bin-shi; you are crazier than I. what's with you?" she puts her palm in her forehead and closes her eyes.

"I don't know what's happening with me Ha Jae Kyung but that night made me insane. Those hugs, caresses, and kisses made me crazy. I felt that I love you more than anything that night."

She is surprise and a bit frightened of what her friends would say if she accepts this. Woo Bin is already engaged. No woman has her right mind if she accepts this.

She had enough of him. The pains and sorrows she received where enough to let him go.

She walks off but his hands caught her waist. "Jae Kyung-shi. I can't sleep tonight if we are still like this."

Her tears emerged from her eyelids. Her knees weaken and her heartbeat fastens.

"Let me go Woo Bin. I am done with this pain."

"I can't Ha Jae Kyung, bare me but I can't." he rests his head to her shoulder, "I think I fall in love with you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Reviews are much accepted! Thanks for reading. **

**Hope you like the SoEul and JaeBin scenes. The next chapter would be so much fun! They all return to Korea and they returned to their own lives, their cursed lives! **

**Next chapters would be exciting for JaeBin fans, something strange would get in the lives of our four lead characters. A thing that will change their destiny or maybe the thing that would render them back in each other's arms. **

**It is for you to found out. :)**


	11. The End of Everything

**Bare me on not elaborating the scenes on this fiction. I'm losing ideas for this fan fiction. Bare me guys but no worries, just give me months and I'll continue this. Maybe this will be the last chapter I got. It will take me long to update. Sorry.**

**About the Taiwan and Europe trip, I don't take any chance on telling the improvements about their company. Even Bom's relationship to Yi Jung made me pissed because I can't make scenes for the two.**

**As for now, please read my story "Take Me, I'll Follow."**

**This story will be posted soon on other sites.**

**This chapter makes a conclusion to the pair's problem. Hope you find this interesting.**

**[Spread the JAEDY love]**

**[JUNDI lover ever]**

**[JaeBin fan.]**

**--if you can, please update the JaeBin's stories. I missed the pair a lot!**

**Chapter 10 – The End of Everything**

Ga Eul got her things and decided to go back home. She thought that her fiancée could deal with anything she left. Feeling so embarrassed about what happen to her and Yi Jung one night they are together.

Regrets flows from all parts of her body. Maybe it is right to outburst your feelings but in her case, it is the worst things she would do. Seeing him back without her around him is the most painful instance that happened in her life. However, thinking of her dad and mom begging her to save the company is painful too.

Grabbing her tote bag from her bedside, wearing that big hat she always brought with her, finally ready to leave the memories she made here in Taiwan.

She never plans to bid goodbye to him. Maybe they are better off this way. Their times here are really one kind of a hell because her happiness lands on the highest place.

A ride on her limo, Ga Eul pulls her luggage until the entrance of the hotel; followed by her secretary and men. Driven again about her engagement, tears suddenly wreck out from her eyes. Keeping sadness behind is really hard especially for someone like her.

Like what her Noona told, "Always let the almighty Lord run your days. He'll lead you not on the good but on the best."

Endearment is with her those times. She must dig hard and keep her love for him deeply under the ocean.

"I am receiving so much wretchedness these times and what I need is someone who can't be with me."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Some things might be wrong while her stay in Europe, specifically, those times with him.

Decides to go home with her work rendered to her secretary Mr. Shin, Jae Kyung bids goodbye to Europe this time of the day. She made deals with their few friends here to help Mr. Shin work things out. Got her father's permission to leave the project and entrusted the work to his friend.

Main reason of the leaving is that night. That night that cause their non-stop fights and ignorance. She disagreed on what Woo Bin told her that night before the day,

**Flashback:**

She uncharged his embrace and slapped his face. Woo Bin left dumbfounded on her slap.

"You loved me already in this span of time?" She says and laughs sarcastically. "Well, do you think I loved you in that span of short time too? To be exact Woo Bin-shi, I love you for the past 4 years. Not a single piece of your love can ever replace mine."

"Then what do you want me to do?" He asks furiously, trying to stop her from leaving.

"I want you to forget this instance and forget that night." She pauses before truly continues what she NEEDS to say, "I want you to forget ME!"

"Jae Kyung…" he blurts in a begging voice.

"We don't have a choice Woo Bin. This is what is meant. Crazy things were not allowed these times, we are on a new generation Woo Bin. And like what Ga Eul told, in this kind of business, there is no place for an idiot heart."

She left him without allowing him to react.

**End of the flashback:**

"Maybe things are better off this way." She says as she hops in to her car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Incheon International Airport

Ga Eul arrives, with her luggage and men. They all walk through the exit as she sees a woman really familiar in her eyes. The woman is alone, having her big bag within her shoulder. She glances side by side, but her big sunglass avoids her to know the woman.

Maybe her phone rings because she digs it on her pocket. She picks it and starts to talk on the line. She removed her sunglass.

"Onni?" Ga Eul blurted.

She runs to Jae Kyung and hugs her in her back.

"Onni, I missed your presence a lot." She says.

Jae Kyung can feel her cheeks against her back even her voice is familiar.

"Ga Eul-shi, I missed you too." She says and then turns around to the woman who hugs her. "You're here? Why?"

"I came from Taiwan just a few minutes ago. You? Why are you here?"

"I came from a business trip somewhere in Europe." She smiles, "I have the business with Woo Bin."

"Woo Bin-shi? I never knew about it, but I was happy that he came with you."

"Happy? What the heck…" Jae Kyung paused as Ga Eul interrupts.

"I am happy because maybe this trip can handle us to good things. I also came with Yi Jung in Taiwan."

She is surprise. "Yi Jung? With you? In Taiwan?"

Ga Eul smiles and nods for an answer. "We have something for tonight Onni. Yun Ji Noona made something for us. Jan Di and the other F4 will come. Yi Jung will be home tonight as well as Woo Bin. If you have some time, can you pass by?"

Jae Kyung nodded and smile. They parted ways after that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yi Jung got down from the plane. It was past eight that night.

Yi Jung's POV:

_She left me without saying. That night that we slept together is the same night she left me. I knew she was just drank that night that's why she uttered those words. However, it still lingers on my mind._

_I will see her tonight that party Yun Ji Sunbae made. Maybe I can have some chat with her later but thinking of Woo Bin, it hinders me. Nothing special happened between us in our trip to Taiwan. _

_Jun Pyo was really lucky to have Jan Di in his arms. They passed out everything together. That is destiny and that is soul mate. Maybe I have her in my heart but what is the sense, I don't have her in my side._

_I reached the exact place Ji Hoo texted me a while ago. The same place where Yun Ji and Leeutuk's wedding used to. _

_I was going to park my car when the same car was going too bumped on me. I pressed the clutch as soon as I saw it. I got down and shouted on the other car._

"_Hey you, get out there. Are you a real driver?" I shouted._

_The windows were tinted. I can't see the driver. The door opened._

_Park Bom was the driver. She has those pleading looks on her face._

"_Yi Jung?" She said surprisingly._

_She ran to me and hugged me tight, buried her head on my chest. Breeze came, I felt cold._

"_It is cold here. Lets get inside." I said to her as I hugged her._

_I supported her on her waist as we are getting up the stairs. _

"_Yi Jung, you have some problems?" She asked as she gazed on me._

_I look to her confusingly. "Why do you asked?"_

_She smirked, "You got sweeter this time."_

_I laughed sarcastically and pinched her cheeks. "You told me to practice living life with you because will be together right? I just realized everything. "_

"_You agreed on marrying me?" She asked as she uncharged my grip and turned on me._

_I nodded and smiled "This is better for everyone." I thought to my self._

_I rendered my arm, folded on my side. "Maybe we should get in." _

_I said as I invited her. She crossed her arm and smiled before we truly get in._

_We let our chauffeurs to drive our cars. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Woo Bin's POV:

_Ga Eul and I came together for the party. She waited for me at the house. Honestly, I was really shy to Ga Eul because I stepped on her. What happened about Jae Kyung and I was unknown to Ga Eul. _

_We stepped in to the grounds of the center, expecting other friends to attend the party._

_In the same place, Jun Pyo and his wife stand. Jan Di now has her tummy bulky. Jun Pyo takes a good care of her because pregnancy is really dangerous._

_We headed on their table. Jan Di, as I assume will hug her friend. Ga Eul hugged her too. _

_They chat together, talking about the bulky abdomen of her friend._

"_Jun Pyo, is taking care of her hard?" I asked the man standing and smiling on my side._

"_No, taking care of her is fun. She never fails on making me smile. Even if she is pregnant, she still cooks food for me. She really acts as my dear wife."_

_Jun Pyo's word made my heart bounce. I want to feel that same feeling. That feeling of having a child and taking care of your wife._

_Something strange came. People's eyes turn on the door. Jun Pyo, Jan Di, and my fiancée too take a gaze. Yi Jung, Bom, Jae Kyung, and Ji Hoo came. They are clinging on each other's arm. _

_As in my surprise, Jae Kyung came happily. She acts as if something never happened to us. What a kind of mess!_

_Ji Hoo smiled to me as they reached the table set for us. Bare me to say but I love Jae Kyung's appearance tonight. That dress she wore was fantastic._

_We party until we drop on our knees. Yun Ji Noona was really good in managing parties._

_Jae Kyung just stayed on the corner alone. Seeing her like that was really odd for us. I was to approach her when Ji Hoo came on her side._

_They laugh together and still whisper on their ears. When I finally turned around to face Ga Eul, I heard Ji Hoo shout._

"_Jae Kyung! Jae Kyung! Are you ok?"_

_I was shock of what I heard._

_I ran to them and saw Jae Kyung in Ji Hoo's arms, lost in conscience. _

"_What Happened? What happened to her?" I asked Ji Hoo._

_I got her body in my arms and a tapped her cheeks as I called for her name._

"_Jae Kyung? Jae Kyung? Hey, monkey! Wake up."_

_Jun Pyo, Jan Di, and the rest of the group came on my side._

"_Let me have her in my car." I heard Jun Pyo said._

_I protested myself. "No! Take Ga Eul-shi with you. I have her in my car. See you on the hospital."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rest of them left the party after Jae Kyung and Woo Bin drove out of the place.

All of them covered the way. They all passed cars on their way.

As soon as they reached the hospital, everyone ran inside.

Accidentally, Jan Di slipped on the stair. Jun Pyo saw this and good thing, he caught her.

"I told you to be careful. I should take you home." He said with concern.

She protested and broke his grip. "I am fine. I can handle myself, let's go inside."

"Jan Di-ya, the baby is not safe. You'll be ok if your home." He shouted but she never takes a glance.

In his pissed, he just grip on her waist tightly and held her other hand. "If anything happens to you and to my child, then I would do something so that the three of us will be hospitalized together."

She smiled. A glimpse of joy came in her as he blurted those words.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutes passed and the group was still waiting outside. None of the doctors came out, even Ji Hoo. Woo Bin walking back and forth as well as Ga Eul. Yi Jung has his back laid on the wall and Jun Pyo too. Jan Di was sitting at the chair beside Jun Pyo.

"What happened to her?" Woo Bin thought himself.

One doctor came out as well as Ji Hoo. They removed their masks and gloves.

The other doctor smiled to Ji Hoo and left them. Ji Hoo asked the group,

"Did she have a boyfriend?"

Everyone turned their gaze to each other's eyes and then to Ji Hoo.

"You were asking an impossible thing to happen Sunbae. After Jun Pyo, Onni never had a boyfriend." Ga Eul interrupted.

"We all knew that their relationship didn't last right?" The pregnant woman said. Jun Pyo felt a glimpse of joy.

"Yeah! My wife is right." He added.

JI Hoo bowed down and brushed his sweat with the handkerchief.

Woo Bin noticed Ji Hoo's action. "Just lead us to the point Ji Hoo. What happened to her?"

They all looked to Woo Bin as he said the words. His cousin, Bom, tightens her grip to her Oppa and pleaded to calm.

Ji Hoo lifted his face and sighed. "Jae Kyung is fine, nothing happened to her. The other news is…" he paused.

"What?" Yi Jung asked.

"She's 2 weeks pregnant guys."

Everyone opened their mouths and turned their eyes to Ji Hoo.

"She is pregnant?" They said together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She sat on her bedside. It's been two days since she is confined on that same hospital. Jan Di and Jun Pyo always passed there while her mom slept on the other room. Yi Jung and Bom sleep on the couches at her room. Bom, even though they are not close, she made ways to help her, and that thing makes her flattered.

Today, she is alone. Everyone went home to take a bath and some clothes. She is all right and her baby too.

Someone knocks on the door. She assumes that maybe it is Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

She said, "Come in."

In her surprise, it is Woo Bin.

He bowed down and put his belongings to the couch.

"Bom and Yi Jung need some rest. Jun Pyo and Jan Di were advised by the doctor to stay home. Ga Eul is in States right now so no choice, I need to accompany you for 3 days."

She bowed down and invited him to sit on the chair beside her.

Silence grew in the room. The two never took a gaze in each other.

Woo Bin breaks the silence.

"By the way, who is the father of your child?" He asked.

He caught her bowed down and wiped her tears. He got her point.

"It is me?" He said.

She lifts her head and takes a look on the father of her child.

* * *

**A child! A child…**

**Haha! This will made the story conclude. The baby is the answer.**

**Well then, I want to know your comments and suggestions about how do you want the story go.**

**Therefore, I'll leave you here! See you on the next chapters and Good day…**


	12. Cold Gatherings

**Yeah, I got an update for everyone. Now just to defense myself, I am now working for the update of "Take Me, 'I'll follow" so no need for pleads. This is what happened after everyone knew that Woo Bin was the sacred father of Jae Kyung's child. This is how the Chu clan reacted.**

**Now, some good news for me, hope for you too. I got a new story based on the KPOP idols. If you want to read it, visit my profile and read "Jealousy."**

**Thanks guys and hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 12 – Cold Gatherings**

Guilt runs from veins to veins, his heartbeat fastens, knees starts to tremble… that is how Woo Bin now feels.

He is scheduled to meet the man he made a mistake, the man he betrayed, the man whom he tells so much lies. He knew he trusted him as a son but everything happened, no one can turn back time.

The elevator rings, saying he already reached his floor. Closing his eyes as he steps out of the elevator.

The CEO's secretary saw him standing awkwardly at the elevator door. He approached him because he expects him to come too.

He caught him having hard breathes while murmuring to himself.

"Sir, problems?" he greeted, just to make him know that he is there.

He smiled weaken and shook his head.

"Sir, Mr. CEO is expecting you to come by now," she said informally.

He saw Woo Bin opened his eyes slowly and looked at the mahogany door standing at the corner of the floor.

The secretary outstretched his arm as he points to the door.

Woo Bin smiled fearfully and started to put hard steps on the floor. From inside, he deeply prays, deeply praying.

The secretary opens the mahogany door he looked a while ago. It made his heart pumped faster. He glanced from the doorway as he steps inside. He saw him, facing the windows. Maybe he's looking at the Riverview outside his office.

"Good evening Mr." he greeted, pretending that they are in good terms.

This will be the first time he will be meeting Mr. Chu after the pregnancy news spread. He knew he was angry. Just through his actions, it was evidently obvious. Everything that he sees now brings him to that assessment. He knew it was cowardness but he is in the prime stage of his manhood, that instance was hard to avoid.

The man never gave an effort to face him, nor offer him to sit down on one of his chairs.

Woo Bin stood there stiffen, afraid to move an inch.

"Sorry sir." He pleaded in full sincerity, fully trying to show his feelings.

"For what Mr.?" The man responded coldly, not even trying to turn to his lame side.

He was fed up with fear. He is the only reason why the marriage stopped. He's coward manhood is the culprit. Ga Eul never met him after she knew that he is the father of Jae Kyung's child. The whole Chu clan discharged their connections with him.

"The marriage was ceased because of me Mr. Chu but I am promising…" he paused as Mr. Chu turns to him and stares to him like he wanted to kill him but still in full decent.

He is so absurd. Pulling them in a contract merge, making them believe that he is sincere and real, acting like he loved their daughter with all his heart, helping them to assemble plots for the company's sake… this things caught them, made them believe in wonderland… this is what Mr. Chu thinks.

"Promising what Woo Bin?" He grinned and laughed sarcastically, "Promised a merger when you are set to other woman? You made a child out of your mind. Moreover, guess what, you made a child without the illusion of alcohol and barely thinking of this damn company and my daughter." Pointing him as if he killed his family, "You loosed a loosened grip on us Woo Bin."

With that, Woo Bin stoops as if he broke his world. His number 1 business partner now hates him like hell.

"You need me now…" Mr. Chu murmured.

He heard what he said. Mr. Chu, indeed, has something to say. He lifted his face and looked at the man but barely looking at his eyes.

"We can stand alone even without you. But your company needs me badly now…" Mr. Chu said proudly.

Mr. Chu tossed a folder in the table, pertaining that he must read it.

He catches it and stares to him curiously. Woo Bin's thoughts were running nonchalantly.

"That news were sent to me just this afternoon." He said as he sipped his coffee.

Woo Bin opened the folder and read the articles.

"This is wrong sir…" he defenses as he still reads the article.

"We all knew that GAI was a world known holdings company. You cannot do anything against them as long as they have the said evidences." He muttered words hopelessly as if daring him to abrupt.

Global Association Incorporated filed a case against Il Shin Industrial Company for not giving the interiors that they paid for. Instead, the latter sold it to Shim Dook Enterprises. As of the investigations, Il Shin signed a contract with Mr. Song Jang Min associated with Mr. John Hixson representative of GAI last 2008. Shim Dook Enterprises, owned by Mr. Han Jae Woo just started 5 years ago and now they are one of the mighty holders of GAI. Mr. Chu was declared as the third to the largest shareholder of the said company. If the merger between Il Shin and Chu holdings continue, Il Shin will be safe from the case because they will sit as a shareholder of the company by representing Chu holdings.

"What were the interiors they are telling?" He asked, trying to find a way to escape except from the merger.

Mr. Chu gets a hold on his coffee and sits on his chair while Woo Bin was standing in front of him.

"It was the interiors and plans your father signed with GAI and the assessment you signed with the Shim's 6 months ago. It was the same. GAI bought Shim Dook in no costs as their payment for the case. Now, GAI bails on you." he said sarcastically, trying to wreck out his fears.

He shakes his head in disbelief. This was just a frame up. They couldn't let anyone make a mistake out of their company.

"This is wrong Mr. Chu… this is frame…" he muttered fearlessly.

He's dreams were shattered to pieces after he heard the news.

"but you have two choices Mr. Song…" Mr. Chu's eyes twinkle in hopes.

Woo Bin stared quizzically. Mr. Chu is one of the great businessperson Korea possesses. Mr. Chu forgave him, he thought.

He raised two fingers of him, just to gesture his meaning. He gets a hold on his one finger,

"The first one is you must continue the merger or…" Mr. Chu paused, making Woo Bin startled.

Woo Bin looked to him hopefully. His dreams were assembled once again as Mr. Chu says the second option.

"Leave and give the company to GAI." He said mockingly and unguiltily.

-------------------

Ga Eul was tired. It's been a long day for her.

Even if she suppressed herself to work, the thought that her best friend was pregnant with her fiancée was still twitting on her mind. Not really affected but she still felt betrayal with it. Woo Bin is important to her but not as affectionate as Yi Jung. Sometimes, when she's nonchalant and depressed, Woo Bin knows what to do just to make her smile and get back to mood. She remembered the time they got a passionate kiss at the beach. Even if she felt nothing for him those times but just like an acquaintance, that kiss proved her more. That even a little, Ga Eul loved Woo Bin.

She's getting too delusional. She decided to go home and rest herself for the whole day work. She rubbed her temples in dismay as her door opened automatically. Her secretary was standing in her way.

"What?" she said impatiently but trying to hide her tiredness.

"Sorry ma'am." She pleaded and bowed down. "there is someone who wants to meet you."

She put down her hand and put it on her side as she walks back to her table. She sat down on her chair annoyingly.

"at this hour? How absurd…" she complimented. "let the person in."

Then her secretary looks on her side, signaling someone to come in. Ga Eul closes her eyes in tiredness and breathes deeply because of annoyance.

"Ga Eul-shi…" someone called her.

She knew that voice. That voice that called her. even if she doesn't open her eyes, she still knows who she is. Resting her head on the lean of her office chair as she speaks.

"Unnie, you came by." She said, possessing decent voice.

Jae Kyung put her head down as she felt guilt ran to her body. This is the first time Ga Eul treated her like that. Jae Kyung saw her sitting on the chair; barely moving and not trying to open her eyes.

She stood still and regained her composure once again. "Woo Bin met your father. He left me at the lobby. However, I decided to talk to you. Just trying to bring back the old." She said lightheartedly.

Although she is afraid, she knew Ga Eul's attitude. If she let the truth be told, she would definitely understand everything.

"Old things?" emphasizing the word OLD.

Jae Kyung was taken aback. Ga Eul treated her evidently coldly. She closed herself in reconciliation.

"Ga Eul…" she said in light sobs.

Ga Eul stood up and walked through her. Ga Eul's steps were harsh, really emphasizing every of it. her chuckles were deeply absorbed by her ears too.

"Nice try unnie." Ga Eul said sarcastically.

Jae Kyung's tears were full of sarcasm, guilt, and regrets. Ga Eul changed already. Ga Eul's reverie as an understanding friend was shattered.

She got a hold on her tummy, not lifting her face. "Ga Eul, bare us…" she sounded pleadingly.

Ga Eul laughed hardly, trying to lighten the situation. "don't take this too serious unnie. You just betrayed me, as easy as that." She walked back to her table, fighting with all her might with her tears. "give me time to forget this but don't expect too much." She said in hard breathes while packing her things.

Jae Kyung saw her shoulders shrugs and shakes, even her hard breathes. She is crying, she knew.

She holds her right arm loosely as she tries to abrupt the pain she feels. "listen Ga Eul…" she said but paused as Ga Eul turned and stared to her expressionless. Her tears still streamin' down.

"you listen first. I am the heiress of this company so don't dare me on making a scene." Anger filled her words.

Jae Kyung let go of her arm and place it on her mouth, forbidding her mouth in making any sound.

"you know the way out." She said dismissively.

"Please listen first," she sounded forlorn.

"OUT!" she sounded, enduring all her force.

Jae Kyung didn't make any opposition. She elude on the scene as soon as she felt Ga Eul's pique reached her fore.


End file.
